Saviour of the world? Not quite
by Skadionyx
Summary: What happens when a prophecy points to a weirdo chick to help the countries? Strange things. Some swearing, because why not right? The first chapters are a little rough but just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so it was a nice summer day and I was out riding my horse. Ya know just wandering around the woods of Northern Michigan. Enjoying the scenery and what have you. Until this weird looking orange creature fuckin' flies out of the underbrush, effectively scaring the piss out of both me and my horse. And we all know what horses do when flipped out, they flip you off. Off of their saddle, anyway. And as I lay there, everything spinning and in a daze, the weird little bastard animal comes up and it shoves its face into mine. The damn thing has four ears. What the fuck?! And then I passed out.

... _hetalia!..._

When I came to it felt like a giant slug was trying to have party on my face. So I bat it away and open my eyes. There's a unicorn. That I can only imagine was licking me, because horse tongues are like giant slugs. A motherfuckin' unicorn. Did I eat some bad applesauce or was not actually awake. Oh wait, nope, that hurts. Definitely awake.

So with a dramatic groan that sounded like a bear with diarrhea, I hoist myself up into a sitting position and look around. It's not sunny anymore and instead of a forest I'm in a giant field of grass. I turn and look at the unicorn again and it snorts in my face. Great, now I've got magic snot on me. I open my mouth to make a sound of disgust when it spins around and trots away. Oh well I guess.

I stand up and look around once more but this time in survivalist mode. Because hey, it's one of my hobbies. I start walking in the direction I think is west, but I can't tell because of these damn clouds. And then I hear hooves behind me. I turn back and it's the unicorn again but it has a friend running alongside it. A blonde human friend. So I stop and wait for them to catch up.

 _...hetalia!..._

Green eyes stared at me excitedly and I have to admit I was a little weirded out.

"Uhm, hello. Where am I? And who are you?" It seemed break him out of whatever trance he was in. I wonder if he was looking at the unicorn boogers. I was pretty sure I had gotten most of them.

"Oh! Yes I'm terribly sorry. Hello, I'm Arthur. And you, are right outside of Winchester. Might I have your name?"

"It's Arianna. Am I where I think I am?"

He chuckles,"Well that would depend on where you think you are."

I sigh,"Yeah I suppose you wouldn't be able to read minds. England. Am I in England? And also have you seen a champagne coloured horse?"

"Why yes, we are in England. And no I have not. Are you okay? There's a spot of dried blood on your forehead."

"Well fuck! But then again sweet, I've always wanted to visit here. I fell off of my horse because of this weird animal with four ears, but I should be fine. Hey would you mind helping me get to a town or something?"

"Perhaps we should just get you back to the house and fix you up and let you rest first. You seem a bit flustered."

Okay so usually people would be all 'stranger danger', but I'm not afraid of a lot of things. I'll stare you down even if you've got a gun pointed at me. So I figured why not ya know. If he even tries anything I'll just knock him the fuck out, take some shit to sell so I can get home, and run. I just shrug and follow him and his unicorn snot machine in the opposite direction I had already started going.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Arthur's house was very uneventful. Almost disappointingly so. Well except for him having a shit-eating grin and constantly glancing back at me. Fuckin' creeper. Now his house is pretty nice. It's like the epitome of english houses. Red brick, ivy taking over a wall or two, and generally romantic and quaint. He guides me into the kitchen and I get excited about the stone oven he's got and as I'm staring at it, just imagining all the artisanal bread and and pizzas I could make with that gorgeous beast, he manages to sneak up on me and I jump a little.

"Right so… here's an icepack and if you'll give me a moment I'll escort you to a room you can stay in." I nod in appreciation and he turns and walks away. I watch his blonde mop disappear around the corner. I just shrug and wander over to a small table and plop down in a chair and let my eyes just pass over the kitchen once more then become fixed on a random spot and my mind zones out. Until I hear Arthur talking.

"-told you I'm sure this is the one….. Well, no…..Look just get over here."

Aaaand now I'm suspicious. He comes back in and gestures for me to follow him. Though I'm wary now, he hasn't tried anything yet so I just follow. I memorize where all the windows and escape routes are as he leads me down the hallway and up the stairs and to the left. He opens the door and walks in.

"Okay now there's going to be a...guest of mine coming over and well, possibly a few idiots so I apologize in advance. There's a washroom through that door to your right feel free to freshen up if you want. And the doors do lock so if you want to ensure your privacy it might be wise to use them."

"Hey, uhm thanks for helping me out and all. But I will tell you this right now, just in case, if anyone tries to pull anything funny they will be injured…. severely. But again, thanks."

He smiles brightly but I can see the slight terror in his eyes and nods and walks out. I go over and shut the door and walk over to the other door he said the bathroom was in and I shed my clothes as I go. I open the door and my eyes go wide in excitement. It's a clawfoot tub! Score! I run the water at a temp just below scalding and I sink into the water and let out a groan of satisfaction. My eyes slid shut and doze off.

... _hetalia!..._

I woke up to a huge bang and shouting voices. One I could tell was Arthur and the other sounded American. Sighing because the water had gone lukewarm, I got up and drained the tub. Padding out the bathroom door and gathering my clothes as I went, I heard thudding feet marching up the stairs. I had just picked up my shirt and was about to put it back on but the bedroom door flew open and another blonde man with a bomber jacket and glasses on stomps through the threshold.

"Hi dude. I'm America! Nice to meeeettttt youuuuu…"His face was turning a bright red, one that almost matched the colour of the bra I had on, ya know the one he was staring at right now, because I had no shirt on. My eyebrow arched toward my hairline.

"Uh yeah. Hello, can I help you and what do you mean you're America?"

"OhonhonhonhonHOOOONNNN!" and now yet another blonde man flies in through the window towards me. I don't even break eye contact with 'America' as I lean to the side and kick the one headed for me.

"Y-you don't have a shirt on. IGGYYY! WHY DOESN'T SHE HAVE A SHIRT ON?!"

"What in world are you screaming ab-, THAT IS HIGHLY INDECENT!"

I roll my eyes,"Well it's not like I invited you all in here. Now is it?"

Arthur averts his eyes and puts a hand up to shield himself from my 'indecency' and grabs the one I kicked and hauls him out into the hallway after pushing 'America' out the door.

After he shuts the door I can hear him on the other side,"I am terribly sorry for these two idiot's behaviour. When you're finished please meet us down stairs."

After I pop my head through the neck hole of my T-shirt I let out a chuckle,"Well I was done besides putting my shirt on."

Walking over to the door I open it and Arthur is making his way to the stairs while shaking the flying dumbass like a ragdoll and slapping 'America' upside the head. So I just go catch up to them. We get halfway down the stairs when I hear the door open again.

I turn to Arthur, "Your invited guest, I presume?"

He seems to give a slight shudder, " Ah hah, yeahh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Look, this chapter's over a thousand words!**

* * *

We rounded the bottom of the stairs and there stood one of the most imposing figures I've ever seen, and he's wearing a scarf and a full length coat in the middle of summer. What the hell? Oh well, to each their own. His eyes immediately snap to me. He has a strong nose but it just kinda works with his face. If anything, it makes him even more handsome.

He smiles at me, " Hallo."

I give a small wave, "Hi."

His eyes travel done to my chest, or so I thought, because his smile got impossibly wide.

" I am liking your shirt, very much. So you enjoy the sunflowers?" What?

A quick glance down and I see what he was talking about. Because for some reason, possibly the being thrown from my horse or the fact I'm now on a different continent than I was when I fell off of my horse or that I'm in a stranger's house in England, I forgot what kind of shirt I was wearing. Which, yeah is silly because I just put it back on, but can you blame me? Anyway, it was a red T-shirt with sunflowers of varying sizes trailing from the right shoulder down to my left side. My grandma got it for me, don't judge.

"Huh, well yeah, I mean they are very pretty and they have a ton of useful qualities."(google that shit, especially about the radioactivity stuff)

He give me a nod while still smiling that cheek splitting grin, "Da, they do. I am Ivan. You?"

"I'm Arianna, it's a pleasure meeting you."

He chuckles "No, the pleasure is being mine."

All the while all three of the blondes were watching worriedly with an eye twitching. I raise my eyebrow at the trio, which I have a feeling I will be doing a lot of, and I clear my throat, "So, we just going stand here or what?"

Arthur shakes his head a little," Ah,yes well perhaps we should go to the sitting room." He starts pushing the other two further down the hall. Ivan and I follow along behind. I look up at the huge man walking beside me, "So, are you Russian or from a satellite country?"

" I am very much Russian." He kinda gives a little snicker. Weird.

We reach Arthur where he's holding the door open. I walk in and I plop down on a sofa across from the two unnamed blondes sitting on the sofa opposite of me. The huge Russian drops down next to me, which kind of poofs me upwards for a second.

Arthur sits down in a nice wing-backed armchair to the right and begins talking, "Right, so I believe I should introduce you to these two idiots. The loud-mouthed one is Alfred, and the one you kicked is Francis." He gestures over at them and then continues, "And I'm sure they both deeply regret not listening to me when I explicitly told them to wait until you came out of the room."

The one I now know as Alfred still has a furious blush and he scratches the back of his neck and chuckles a little in a nervous manner before speaking,"Haha, yeah sorry about that dude. I didn't think you would have your shirt off." Right after he says that I feel an oppressive aura coming from Ivan. Wonder what that's about.

I shrug, "What's done is done."

Francis however just smirks," I regret nothing."

I laugh, " I apparently didn't kick you hard enough then." He pales a little bit.

I look over at Arthur," So what did Alfred mean when he called himself America."

He gives me a worried look and sighs, "Okay well it is a bit odd but hear me out. We are the personifications of countries. Alfred is the embodiment of America, Francis is, well, France. Ivan is obviously Russia, and I myself am England."

I cross my arms," Why am I here then? Why was I transported magically from Michigan to here?"

Ivan leans forward and turns to me, "I believe I can be answering that. A gamayun has been telling me that we will be meeting a girl who will be falling into our lives who will be making it all so much better. That I know is the why but for the how I am thinking it is unknowable."

"You've been talking to a gamayun? But those are, but… well then again I was poofed here and I saw a unicorn not more than 3 hours ago so I-"

Arthur pops up out of his chair with wide eyes, "Wait! You saw the unicorn!?"

I just nod slowly at him. He gets in Alfred and Francis' faces waving his arms around," HAH! I told you they were bloody real!"

Alfred just pushes him away," Yeah, yeah, go sit down."

As he sat back down smirking my stomach decided to make itself known. Which Ivan took immediate notice of," I believe our comrade needs to eat, da?"

Francis's eyes lit up and so did Arthur's as they both shouted, "I'll cook!" Then they started having a glare-off.

I just sigh,"Not to be rude since this isn't my house but if you guys are gonna fight I can cook. And if you don't like it then oh well."

Francis breaks his glare first and looks at me, "Well, I don't know, you are American. And they don't have very good food."

"Hey dude, not cool!"

I scoff, "Sweetheart, you don't even know. I cook almost all the ethnicities of food. And I want to bake something in that stunning brick oven. And if I fuck up then feel free to say 'I told you so' but til then shush."

He huffs, " Well fine, but I doubt it will be as good as mine."

I roll my eyes, " Well you are France, so probably not. But even though I'm part British and from America doesn't mean squat because I'm also half German/Italian, with some French Canadian from my mom's side thrown in there. So nyeh." I stuck out my tongue, like a lady.

"Oh, by the way Arthur, you wouldn't happen to have any Antonin Dvorak or any other Russian composers' music on a cd around here somewhere would you? I like to listen to it while I cook."

He just shakes his head but Ivan reaches his hand into his coat and pulls out an Ipod, " I am hoping this will do instead of a cd, da?" He hands it over and I scroll through and it's got all my favourite Russian ballet music on it.

"This will be perfect thank you! Alright, well onward to the kitchen!" I jump up and start marching to where I remember it being.

* * *

Okay so I actually do love listening to Russian composers while I cook and dance around in the kitchen. Also a Gamayun is an actual thing in Slavic mythology. It's a magical prophetic bird with a woman's head. Google it, bitches. Also thanks again for reading and please review or something it would mean the world. Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**So this one is a little late but the longest chapter yet.**

* * *

I was standing in the middle of the kitchen thinking about what I'm going to cook, when Alfred starts poking me in the cheek, "Hey Ari, whatcha gonna make? Huh. You should make some burgers. You're my citizen so you have to love burgers right?"

I growl and punch him in the arm hard," Actually, no. Only when my dad or I make it. Also I despise American cheese." Cue gasp from Al and schoolgirl giggling from the other two blondes. "American cheese is a disgrace, it is plastic, and in my household we only use it when we need to get our dogs to take pills. Well except my little sister who has a garbage pallet, she eats it melted on Doritos and I gag and worry about her health each and every time she does. Also do not call me Ari, I understand my name has four syllables, so you may call me Nana. Which is what my sister used to call me when she was younger as she could only pronounce my name as Ari-nana, so she just shortened it to Nana and the name stuck." I sigh," She was so cute then. Now she's an obnoxious, loudmouth, garbage eating machine. God I wonder what happened."

A hand pats my shoulder and I look back, it's Arthur."I completely understand what you mean." His eyes slide over to Alfred who's grumbling and rubbing his arm while pouting like a baby. Oh right the whole England and America thing.

"Okay, so I figure I'll make my tipsy chicken and I'll need some help, Arthur, since I don't know your kitchen so you're up. And hey, do you have a wine cellar or anything? I'm gonna need some white wine, some to drink and some to cook with so I need a cheap bottle and a palatable one."

He nods and points at a small door. "Thanks, Francis, I'm assuming you're familiar with that wine cellar, and since you're french you get to go get the wine. Like I said, a cheap bottle for cooking, and another bottle or three that will go with italian herbs and chicken. And once you're done you can go to the dining room, I don't like people staring at me while I cook. That means you two as well." I gave a pointed look at Alfred and Ivan.

"Ah but mon ami-"

"Don't you 'mon ami' me, go get my wine." I point at him and then the door.

Alfred apparently decided he should speak up," Wait, you can't drink, dude. You're only, ah, how old are you?"

I sigh," I'm 19, and I don't wanna hear it! The only reason the drinking age is 21 in America is because the government decided to be a little bitch and told the states they wouldn't get funding for their roads if the didn't comply. Also we aren't in America right now are we? Nope! We're in England, drinking age is 18 so piss off."

"Well you don't have to be to mean dude."

I grumble,"Don't come between me and my wine then."

"Oh hon honhon, I like her."

"It is like me and my vodka, da."

I flail my arms around,"Out! So I can cook dinner before midnight!"

After they vacated and Francis brought up a cheap pinot grigio and a few grenache, I finally started with popping an earbud to Ivan's Ipod into my left ear and starting it on Tchaikovsky. I throw the seasonings and whatnot into a casserole dish on top of the chicken breasts I had just fished out of the fridge and I pour about a cup of the grigio in there and I start stabbing away with a fork giving them all a flavour tattoo before flipping them over and doing the same on the other side. I can feel Arthur standing behind me watching diligently. After I'm done stabbing the meat I drizzle olive oil all over it to seal in the moisture and flavour. I slap those babies on a cookie sheet lined with aluminum foil and pop them in the oven at 205 C. And get started on the caprese salad, thanking the gods he had authentic mozzarella and good heirloom tomatoes. When I asked he just said that Feliciano dropped them off as thanks for not attacking him. I didn't have enough time to make a good bread to go with it so I just waited for the chicken to be done before plating them with the salad and dolloping some pesto on top. Simple but delicious. I also made enough for seconds but I doubt anyone but Alfred was going to eat it. Arthur helped me load everything on a food trolley, and we wheeled it all down to the dining room but before he could even put his hand on the door knob there was another crash that sounded like glass shattering. "VEEE!"

Arthur flings the door open and there's another person on the floor sitting with glass all around him. " Ah that kinda hurt more than I than I thought it would, ve." He looked around kinda dazed but when he took notice of me he popped up and zipped over to me and grabbed my hand," Ciao bella, how are you? Ve."

I was about to answer when the all too familiar sound of Arthur's front door being slammed open resounded behind me with a hard german voice shouting," Where is that dummkopf!"

Which lead the italian to start shaking," Ve, he's scary when I don't listen."

Right as the german was about to start strangling the man, I cleared my throat and shouted,"Well Arthur looks like we've got more dinner guests, huh?"

The german froze as he just realized I was there and he blushed, " Ah, I'm very sorry." I just waved my hand," Bah, well it's a good thing I cooked extra."

"Oooh did you cook pasta?"

"Well, no, but I think you'll like it. It is italian."

Arthur looks around and asks," Where's Japan?"

The german frowns,"I don't know he vas right behind me."

"So, I'm Arianna."

" Oh such a bella name for such a bella donna. Ve! I am Feliciano."

"And I am Ludwig."

"Feliciano huh? Well you're the reason we're gonna be eating insalata caprese."

"Ahhh veee!"

"Alright, alright everyone sit down!"Arthur decide to tone in. And surprisingly enough everyone listened. I dished out the well dishes and everyone started digging in.

Francis was the first to speak,"You were right, you can cook! But I think you should come over to my home to hone your skills."

I giggle,"Thanks for the offer but if I went anywhere to hone my cooking it'd prolly be Italy. Also I've never really had that strong of a desire to go to France. I mean I do want to travel to every country as I've always kinda been nomadic at heart so it's on my list but not that high up there."

Francis looked crestfallen but before I could say anything to try to make it better Arthur butts in. "Hah! You smelly frog she won't fall for- BOP-" I just bopped him on the head with the handle of my fork. "Don't be a rude prick. Dinner-tables are for polite conversations only. Be rude where there isn't cutlery to be thrown." Now he's as red as a tomato and Francis and Alfred are giggling.

I point my fork at them,"And you two don't laugh at other people's misfortune or I'll force feed you a whole bowl of jellied eels and a stargazy pie." They blanched but shut up and the rest of the meal was pretty quiet except for the occasional 've' from Feliciano. I had just finished my third glass of wine and my cheeks had a very faint blush on them. I noticed everyone had finished as I looked around so I scootched my chair back and stood to collect the plates and bring them to the kitchen. Well until I took a couple steps and the world turned on it's side and the only sound I could here was the sound feet running through wet gravel and laughter. And then nothing.

* * *

 **Okay so I completely used my real sister's personality and junk and jellied eels and stargazy pies are real things.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother, come back! Wait! I'm sorry!"

"There is nothing you can do. Goodbye, little brother."

... _hetalia!..._

"Urgg. What happened?" Sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Oh, that is easy. You fell down."

"Grah! Oh, it's just you, Ivan."

"Da, who else would I be?" He cocks his head to the side.

I shrug, "I don't know, I was kinda thinking out loud here and then you just pipe up, so yeah. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh, da, I was worried for my new comrade. Especially since she fell down and would not wake up."

"Well, that's fine then, thank you, for keeping watch over me. Hey, would you mind going and getting Arthur and asking if I could borrow a t-shirt and a pair of boxers or sweatpants if he's got any to spare?"

There's knocking on the door and it creaks open," Not to worry actually, I just tailored in some of my old clothes so they should fit. I figured you wouldn't want to keep wearing the same clothes you arrived in so I took a guess at your measurements. They'll have to do for now until we take shopping for new clothes." He walks in and sets a small stack of clothes down on a table in the corner."Here you go. Ivan, perhaps we should both go, I'm sure she would like to freshen up and change." Ivan eyes him for a moment before nodding and standing up to follow.

"Thank you guys! For everything!" I call after them.

I get up and go over to the stack of clothes and shuffle through them. I pick out an brown wifebeater, a pair of olive uniform pants, a pair of boxers because I am not going to keep wearing my dirty skivvies, and a belt that I can tell just got some more holes popped in it. I quickly change and wander over to the bathroom sink splashing water on my face and into my hair before smoothing it then braiding it into a long single braid that comes to a rest on my butt. I tie it with the navy ribbon I keep in my pocket for just such a thing. I deem myself ready for the day and I gather my clothes into a pile and a slip on some socks before putting my black and neon green running shoes on. I always wear them instead of my riding boots unless I'm out on a long ride. They don't match the outfit at all, but what can ya do.

I wander down to the bottom of the stairs and I see Arthur heading towards the kitchen when I call out for him and ask where I can put my dirty clothes so I can wash them later. After he points me to the washroom and I deposit my clothes next to the washing machine, I head back to the kitchen to grab a tomato. I love tomatoes. So much. I grab two out of the basket sitting in the fridge after figuring there's enough to cook plenty more meals even with these two missing. The kitchen is empty and I just shrug and core out my tomatoes and dump a pinch of salt into each of them I sit down at the table and begin enjoying.

Right as I'm about to start on the second one the door opens and Francis strides in. He takes one look at me and his eyes start watering. " Why, mon ami, why!? Why would you willingly wear such hideous clothing?"

"Jeez dramatic much?" I laugh, " And for your information I personally love these these colours! Though I do actually love all the colours. But that's besides the point. I'm also not anticipating going anywhere today except for a jog which is why I've got shoes on."I wiggle my foot at him.

"Well, fine!" He pauses as he turns around and looks back again and raises an eyebrow at the tomato I had just lifted back to my mouth to take a bite.

He snickers."Ohonhonhonhon, just wait till Antonio hears about this."

Now I raise my eyebrow,"Who's that?"

He just waves his hand flippantly, "Oh, you'll see."

I just shrug and devour my second tomato before standing up and cracking my back. I giggle as I see Francis cringe.

"Hey, if anyone asks I'm going jogging. I should be within yelling distance. Ya know, should anything happen." I head out the door and take a moment to stretch before gazing at the sky. Then I'm off. I'm not the fastest runner but I did play soccer from the age of 6 up till I was 17. Hell I still play a little every once in awhile. So I've got some powerful legs. I had just made it into the treeline when I heard someone else. Jogging up to me. I slow and turn back.

"Hi Ludwig, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I saw jog off a figured I would join you. That is if you're okay vith that?"

I tilt my head back and laugh, " Yeah of course!"

"So I heard about how you fall off of your horse und into Arthur's backyard. You seem strangely okay with this. Why is that?"

" Well apparently I was meant to be transported here or something and I'm also supposed to help you guys with something. So I don't see any reason to really freak out. I mean some people spontaneously combust so I guess I can't complain. It's just kinda how I live my life. Que sera sera. What will be will be."

"That is a wise way to look at it I suppose. Are you not worried about what happened to your horse though?"

"Well most people would and if I would have been on a new trail yes I would be, but I've been on that particular path at least once a week. Horses always return to the herd and my Rocky knows knows that trail like his own flank. The only ones I'm really worried about are my other pets and my mom, who I'm assuming is having a stroke by now."

"You said you have pets?"

"Yeah, it's more like a zoo at my place. I've got 7 dogs, 4 cats, 2 squirrels, a few peacocks, 50 chickens, 7 goats, 3 horses, and my pet snake." He kinda slows down for a second but picks up the pace again.

"Wow, that is… quite the … collection."

"Yeah, I know but I love animals. What about you?"

"I have 3 dogs, and that's it besides Feliciano, that is." We both start laughing. We run in silence for the rest of the half hour and when we get back we nod at each other and go our separate ways.

... _hetalia!..._

Neither one of them however, were aware of the small man wearing camouflage perched in the tree watching them as they entered the house. Nor did they hear him as he spoke into his mouthpiece, "여자 가있다... 알 수없는 ." ' _There is a woman...Unknown._ ' He took a quick picture zoomed in to the short girl. And then he was gone. Leaving no trace, save for the current of air that followed.


	6. Chapter 6

I was lounging in the sitting room with a book when Arthur entered. I look up and smile,"Hey I hope you don't mind I helped myself to one of your books."

He laughs lightly, " I don't mind at all. In fact I'm glad somebody has decided to pop open one of those dusty tomes. Lord knows Alfred won't. And I don't keep those kinds of novels Francis likes." He gives a shudder. " Now there is something I wanted to ask you. About that unicorn business."

I nod the go ahead.

" So as I'm sure you know, unicorns either only show themselves or are able to be seen by those with latent magic or, well, um, virgins. Of course if you've got some type of magic ability I could help train you, however, only if you do have the ability so I was just pondering over this and-"

I cut him off," Yes I am a virgin, but I suspect I might also have a small capability for magic. I am pagan after all. So I believe there is magic everywhere." He looks so happy he's about to explode.

"Well if you ever want to learn more about magic, don't hesitate to ask."

"Alrighty. Hey, what do you think Ivan means by I'm supposed to make things better? Like help you guys get along or something?"

He seems to mull it over for a moment,"I have no clue. But I'm certain the answers will reveal themselves when the time is right."

"Well maybe I should start by trying to give you tips in the kitchen, even though personally I enjoy a few british dishes myself. Like shepherd's pie and corn beef hash. But I guess everyone has their own tastes."

"Well I welcome you to try to teach me whatever you think may help stop the others from dramatically gagging at the sight of my food." He stands and pats my head and heads out of the room.

Before he shuts the door he turns back," If you need anything just give a shout, I'm used to that from Alfred."

"Okay, thanks." I went back to my book. I only got about two more pages before the door flies open.

"Hey dude, whatcha doin'?"

I close the book again," Well I was reading but it was good you came in when you did I just finished that chapter and I need to ask you to do something for me, if it's not too much trouble anyway."

"Hell yeah! Whadya need?"

"Well my family probably thinks I'm dead and are worried out of their fucking minds, so I was wondering if you could show up all secret servicey, and tell them I'm okay. Tell them I said to make you a shpoomple salad. That's our super secret code. Not even the government would know because we wrote it down in a made up language and didn't say it outloud then we burned it immediately after. And don't worry my dad probably won't shoot you. Just keep your hands out of your pockets and don't wear sunglasses. He's kinda scary but yeah, you should be fine."

"Uhhh. Well he sounds like a lot of fun, but sure, I'll do this as long as this means you'll stay. Arthur and Ivan were just telling us about this whole prophecy bizz and I think it's cool."

"Haha, yeah I pretty much knew I was stuck here with you guys when Ivan told me about the gamayun and junk. I mean I know I can still refuse to follow the path fate wants me to, but I think that it wouldn't be fair to you guys, especially if I'm supposed to be some big helper. So I guess I'm just gonna do what the world and the gods want me to."

"You really are pretty chill about this. I know if this happened to me I would probably be freaking out a little."

"Oh, I am, a little, I mean you guys are countries, fucking countries. Which kinda skews how I view things. But I like knowing more and more stuff and history has always interested me in a way, so it'll be nice to learn about what your guys' experiences have taught you."

"Well if you want to anything, I'll be happy to tell you all about my heroic past."

"Uh-huh. Well the history books in school were always so America-centric so I'm pretty sure I know what your stance was."

"Yeah I guess." He scratches the back of his neck.

"But I'd still like to hear what you have to add about it."I give him an encouraging smile.

He smiles back at me and there's a knock on the door before it opens and Ivan pops his head in and grins. Alfred's smile falls and he starts grumbling random shit. I just sigh.

"Hi, Ivan." What's up with everyone coming in here. I'm getting tired.

"Hallo, I was just checking on you. I worry because it is not healthy to fall off your horse then lose consciousness hours later."

I giggle," You don't really have to worry, my head is as hard as they come. I mean seriously the doctor even said I had an abnormally thick skull."

"That must be very useful, da?"

"Haha, yeah it's saved my life a few times."

They looked a bit concerned and I was just about to explain when the front door was slammed open. Seriously is slamming open doors a hobby with these guys or what?

"BRUDERRRRR! ITS AN EMERGENCY WHERE ARE YOU!?" I run to the door to the hallway and see a silvery-white and black blur wizz past and Ludwig comes rushing out of the kitchen with a look of worry.

"What? What's your problem?"

"It's Gilbird his leg's hurt! We were just being awesome like always and spying on Austria when Hungary came out and started chasing us, I was running and holding him when I tripped and he fell out of my hands. What do I do?! Will he die?!" I could see a tear making its way down his cheek as he stared down at a little fluff of yellow in shaking hands. I came up and interjected certain I could help.

"Could I see? I know a thing or two about injured birds." Which was true. We lived out in the woods and my mom's a vet, so she would bring home injured animals and I was in charge of any animal that was hurt at our house. He hesitated before desperation won over and he opened his hands enough for me to see the gash on the bird's leg.

I appraised it for a second before turning to Alfred who had followed me out there.

"Go get the first aid kit, some nail scissors, and some super glue. Now. And meet us at the bathroom." The bird was bleeding, but it wasn't enough to kill him or anything. I was mostly in a hurry because Ludwig's brother seemed more distraught than the bird. We got to the bathroom and I washed my hands really quickly and started checking the wound closer when Al showed up with the stuff I needed and Arthur in tow, obviously curious as to what was going on in his house.

I eased the bird out of this guy's hands and set the sink faucet to trickle as I rinsed the blood off of the leg and gash. I then handed him back wrapped in a washcloth and popped the first aid kit open and got out some plain gauze and grabbed up the scissors. I began clearing the feathers away and dabbing up blood as it accumulated at the surface. When that was done I picked up the super glue and gently pinched the torn flesh together and put a dab at the top end of the gash, making sure there was still a little bit open down towards bottom so it could drain properly. Don't want it getting putrid. To finish, I wrapped it in a little gauze and taped it so it would be protected.

I looked up and smile at the white haired guy and nod,"That should about do it." His face lit up before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, being mindful of his Gilbird. "Thanks frau, you're pretty awesome."

Ludwig, who's been watching, introduces us." Brother this is Arianna, Arianna this is mein brother, Gilbert."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I would greatly appreciate any kind of feedback or criticisms. Let me know if something is weird or if you just have a question feel free to pm me.**

* * *

"So is she a new colony of England's or what?" He asks looking me up and down. Ludwig just sighs and pinches the space between his eyebrows.

"Ah hah. No, I'm just a regular human. I think." I smile at him again and he looks slightly disappointed. Then he gets a shit-eating grin. Well that looks dangerous.

"Well, I think Imma go read some more or go outside and train. Hey Arthur, would you happen to have any swords? Or whips?"

He blushes slightly before clearing his throat, "Ah yes, I've some old swords from my younger days. Follow me and I'll try to dig them up."

"Oh, I was also wondering since you used to be a pirate and whatnot if you could give me some pointers in swordplay or maybe even spar with me?"

"Well I suppose I could, it's been a while though, so I may be a bit rusty."

"Nonsense! I bet you're still as talented as ever." I say as we make it up to the attic.

He blushes even more and begins shuffling through some old chests. "So how long have you been into swordplay?"

"Ever since I could pick up a stick and wave it." I giggle. I know it's not normal for a girl to be so into melee weapons but oh well.

"Ahah! I found them!. Take a look and pick whichever." He gestures to a long trunk sitting in front of him. I walk over and look inside and almost fall over. I squeel like a little girl and start carefully digging through the pile of beautiful gleaming metal. Don't want to damage one of these babies. My eyes light up when I see a mid 15th century cinquedea. I've been working on dagger skills lately so this was perfect. I ease it out of the tangle of blades and scabbards, and unsheathe it testing its weight before twirling it around a little.

"Where did you get this?!" He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, ah stole it from Francis near the end of the hundred years war."

"Oh ho! You're naughty Arthur." I wag my finger at him but giggle. He blushes and gets all flustered.

I pat him on the shoulder," But it's alright, I'd steal from him too." I whisper all conspiratorially. We share a laugh and he picks up a cutlass and we make our way downstairs.

" Why don't you go outside and warm up while I change." I nod and head outside. I look down at the dagger," I wonder what your name is. Perhaps after I spar I'll give you a name and bleed you. Would you like that my little friend?" I run my finger along the edge and frown slightly at how dull it's gotten. I can feel a slight thrum from it and I grin, it was loved at one point and it's happy to have someone care for it again. I really had a thing for blades.

"Are you ready?" I look over as Arthur makes his way over and I slid into a defensive stance while giving a nod. He came forward and drew the sword now attached at his hip and studied me for a moment before going for a strike. I twirl away and grin as the adrenaline begins singing through my veins. I rush forward and take a swipe at his stomach while he's turning to follow me. I begin humming. He looks a bit concerned then grins as well. A roguish smirk sliding onto his face and his eyes begin to light up. Then the sparring truly begins. With swipes and slashes and spinning to and fro. It looks like a well choreographed dance, as it should. I begin giggling and I lose myself in the flurry of steel. Five minutes later I draw blood and I'm wrenched from my bladed euphoria by Arthur's gasp. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" Dread fills my eyes. It's happened again.

"Don't worry about it, love. Just a small cut." I look over and it's a noticeable gash along his left chest. I look down at my blade and a name burns through my mind. I murmur, "Casimiro."

"What?" Arthur looks confused.

"The blade, he just told me his name."

"Uhm alright then."

"Sorry, comeon, I'll patch you up. Oh hello Ivan!"

"Hallo. Oh you cut England. Was it fun?" He cocks his head and looks at me with a smile. I blush, of course it was, drawing blood is always amazing. But they can't know that.

"Ahahaha no it was just an accident." I finish washing the cut and I put a large bandage over it.

" Sorry again."

"Not at all. Too bad you weren't around a few hundred years ago! I could've used someone like you on one of my crews!"

"You have no idea how many times I've wished to be born at that time. Well I'm certain you want to go and get some rest."

"Yes, but don't worry about this little wound it'll be closed up by tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Well you're a human and even though you managed to cut me it's not like another country did it. If a country did it I would take a month to heal from this but since a human inflicted it, well it'll be gone in a day."

"That's really weird."

"Yes, but it's just how things are."

I just nod and wander off thinking about this. That is until I notice I've still got Casimiro in my hand and I smile at it. "Time to sharpen you up my little world destroyer." I get another thrum.

* * *

 **Okay so history lesson!**

 **England and France were fighting from mid 14th to mid 15th century. During this time France did get along well with Italy. What with the Renaissance and all. Cinquedeas were very popular during the Renaissance. They are an Italian long dagger. Their name coming from the fact that the blade near the hilt was approx five fingers wide. One of the only plausible ways for England to have this particular blade would be through piracy. Even though he wouldn't be a full blown pirate yet he may start to show some traits of it.**

 **Also the name Casimiro is an Italian variation of _Kazimierz_ _,_ derived from the Slavic element _kaziti_ "to destroy" combined with _miru_ "peace, world". Therefor one meaning can be world destroyer.**

 **The more you know!**


	8. Chapter 8

I now carry Casimiro in a little strap in the small of my back. Which is how these blades are meant to be carried. It comforts me. I'm grateful to Arthur for giving it to me yesterday after noticing how attached I'd become. Feliciano disappeared this morning saying something about his brother.

"Hallo."

"Oh hi Ivan."

"Is good finding you alone. I wanted to talk to you. So how are you liking us?"

"I think you guys are all pretty awesome in your own way."

He smiles and nods slightly," Are you afraid of me?"

I snort and he looks confused."Pshht, no! You remind me of myself. In school I was always alone and quiet but if someone did something to make me angry or even annoyed I just kinda smirked at them and they stopped. Only one person was stupid enough to challenge me. I mean I know I'm really short and unassuming, I'm exactly 5 foot tall, but when everyone at the school is weirded out or scared of me you should kind of take a hint. But she didn't. Oh it was so funny! She thought to attack me in the locker room, so she came charging in while I was buttoning my pants and she slammed me into the locker while bitching. I just smiled and gave her a chance to reconsider her actions, but when she went to do it a third time I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the floor, multiple times. She would probably be dead if someone wasn't brave enough to step in. So no, I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of alot of things."

He smiles the widest smile I've ever seen and gives me a big hug. " We are friends then, da?"

I giggle and nod."Yuppers."

"No one has wanted to be my friend before."

"I know the feeling, but they're just stupid. I did have a few friends before, that I let into my circle. And I would defend them with my life. But they left me alone again. So I guess you're my new best friend?"

His hug just gets tighter. "Da, luchshe podruga."

"So Ivan, why are you wearing this coat?" I ask as he sets me down.

"It is just what I always wear."

"You should only wear warm clothes when it's cold otherwise the cold is more powerful. If you are use to the cold without a coat on, when you put a coat on the cold stands no chance."

"Oh you know about cold?"

I nod "I live in Northern Michigan. But I love the cold. I can't even sleep if it's above 74 degrees. I wake up angry and sweating. In the winter I sleep with the window cracked open when it's -7 fahrenheit. My family always turns the heat up too much."

"You should come visit me then. You will love the snow at my house."

"I should!"

"You should what?" I spin around and Arthur's making his way over to us.

"Visit my new bestfriend's house." I say with a smile while patting Ivan's arm.

"B-bestfriends?" He looked kind panicked.

"Yeaahh."

"Uhm, I should go talk to Alfred. I'll uh see you later."He scurried off and I just shrug.

I turn back to Ivan and a blur of blond, blue and white slams into me. I stumble back and look down and there is this most adorable little boy I've ever seen. He looks like he's about ten and gonna cry. I immediately swoop down and squeeze him into a hug. "D'awww, aren't you so handsome!" I know boys this age don't want to be called cute.

He freezes before melting into the hug. After about a minute I pull back and smile at him.

"Hello, my name's Arianna. But you can call me Nana."

"My name's Peter. I'm sorry I ran into you, I was trying to catch up to my jerk brother. You're really nice."

"Aww, thank you. I'm assuming Arthur's your brother?"

He huffs and crosses his arms." Yeah he is. But he's a big buttface."

"Oh comeon, he can't be that bad. I know if my little sister was this mad at me I'd be doing anything in my power to make it up to her. So what's wrong?"

"He doesn't want to recognize me as a nation. But I AM one!"

"Well, what nation are you?"

He puffs out his chest proudly,"I'm Sealand!"

I smile, "I've heard of Sealand before, actually! And just between us, I think it's really cool your country is an oil platform. Just think you can move your entire country anywhere you want and claim a bunch of territories and be able to defend them easily. If you play it smart I'm certain you'll be an empire in no time!"

"You really think so?!"

"I sure do." With that he glomps me.

"You should come visit me and the Nordics, Nana."

"I most definitely will!"

"Yay! I'm sure they'll like you alot!"

"Thank you. That's so nice. Hey, how about we go find your brother, if you want?"

"Nah, He'll just be a jerk like usual. I'm going to go home now. Thanks for being so nice! I hope to see you again soon!" He ran off into the forest and I wave good-bye to him. I look up at Ivan, who's been silent this entire time and smile.

"You are good with children, da?"

I blush," Yeah, even when I, myself, was 10 I always drew younger ones in and I just get a need to take care of them. Haha it's like I was born to be a mom or something."I realize what I just said and I go pale. "Not that uh, I'm wanting to be one or anything anytime soon!" He pats my back.

"Is okay. You would be good mother." I turn a bright red. Dammit.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Arthur. I want to yell at him about Peter."

"Oh, okay. Good luck."

* * *

 **Okay, so tell me how you guys like it so far. Feel free to give suggestions! Or ask questions! Or let me know if I do something wrong! Thanks for reading, and keep being awesome! Also yes I know Sealand is 12, but he looks 10!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this one is short. I apologize for that.**

* * *

"AAAARTHURRR! Where are you?!" I storm into the manor.

"What is with you Americans and yelling in my house?"

"Why are you ignoring Peter?"

"Ugh, was that little twerp here again?"

"Yes, and he's your little brother so you better start fucking paying attention to him. I mean seriously would it be all that hard to send troops over there and set up a trade program and help build some little additions onto the main platform? He tries so hard and he was there for you everytime you needed him so quit being such an asshat and take care of him! Jesus fuck! He's how old? And you left him to fend for himself. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dishonor on your eyebrows!" I threw my hands up in exasperation and strode off leaving the startled man behind.

I went back out to Ivan, "Hey, you want to go hang out somewhere? Maybe we can go look for sunflowers or should be some growing around here." He smiles and nods the affirmative.

We walk off and go in search of the flowers but we only got so far before we felt a presence that had the tall guy shivering and darting his eyes back a forth. I shrug it off and keep walking. This goes on for about 7 more minutes before I hear a whisper. "Brooothhherrr."

Ivan lets loose a whimper and now I'm pissed. I don't take kindly to having my best-friends terrified. This was going to stop. I carefully pick out an inch wide stone from the gravel on the road and keep walking carefully. Listening intently. When I hear it start again and I twirl around and wing it and the person while they're half-way through the word 'brother'. It cut off with a yelp and and a crash as they fell out of the tree they decided to perch in. She pops up and has a knife heading towards me. Before she gets halfway I've got Casimiro out and as she gets in range I kick the hand holding her rather sizeable kitchen knife. It forces her to release her hold and it falls to the leaf littered ground with a soft plunk. And before she can exhale I've got the rounded tip of my blade pressed gently against her trachea. She proceeds to give me a look of outrage.

"You bitch! What are you doing with my brother?! I know! You're trying to steal him away! I won't let you! He's going to marry me!"

"Okay first of all you, missy, are in no position to be spouting such bullshit. Secondly, ew, that's your brother. That's fucking gross! Next, I don't appreciate my best-friends being scared out of their gourd. So knock it the fuck off. And lastly do not call me names. I could have you eating your own innards before you could say 'incestuous weirdo', so watch your tongue, before I place your eyeball in your mouth so you can."

I watch the colour drain from her face and I smirked. My favourite movies growing up weren't Disney movies. They were the Hannibal Lecter series.

"Now if you are willing to stop all this I believe we could possibly be good friends, I love your dress and you seem somewhat skilled with knives. So what do you say? You drop this whole brother thing and I can help match you up with someone who will actually return your feeling of affection, in that way. You know someone not related to you."

She seemed to consider it before scowling and narrowing her eyes at me. I let her go and shrugged as she spun around and dashed off, disappearing into the trees.

"No one has ever made her stop before." I felt big arms wrap around me and squeeze. I pat his head and nods.

"Well like I said before, I don't take kindly to having my friends terrified. Sister or no sister, that shit won't stand. Now, onward to the flowers!" And with that I march forward knowing he'll be right behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry the chapter isn't very long. I've been caught up in some stuff but you guys don't want to hear about it I'm sure. Reviews make me feel all tingly inside and drive me to make you guys happy.**

 **If you ask a question about the story in a review I will answer in a PM. Or atleast I will try. But if like 3 people ask the same question I will write the answer into an author's note like this one at the beginning of a chapter. I won't give spoilers.**

 **I also want to let you guys know that I intend to make this a very exciting and long saga. With a few different antagonists. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Somehow I had managed to lead us to a small clearing and luckily some sunflowers had decided to take up residence on about a third of the glen. I fist pumped and cheered at my great luck, then Ivan snatched my arm and ran over to them, me kind of just flapping wildly behind him. I don't know if you're familiar with the stalks of sunflowers, but they're pretty thick and tough. And not exactly the funnest thing to be drug through.

"Ruagh! Ivan let go!" He stopped and looked back but since his head barely poked over the flowers he couldn't even see me since I'm barely five feet tall.

"Is something wrong?" He ducked his head below the flowery canopy and saw my unamused and slightly bloody face staring at his with a deadpan look. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. I could see the concern seeping into his gaze but I just waved it off. I couldn't feel the stinging yet anyway. But it was going to be a bitch when the nerves finally decide to to tell me my face is a little fuckered up.

"I'm fine but maybe next time you don't go dragging me through flower stalks, eh?" I giggle and roll my almost dislocated shoulder.

"So how about we pick some of these? Of course the seeds aren't ready to roast yet so that'll have to wait. But imagine how awesome the place will look with bouquets of sunflowers!" Before he was able to agree I had Casimiro out and I spun it around in a flourish before felling about ten in one precise swipe. I caught them before they hit the ground and handed them to the pale giant behind me. I took down about twenty more before I wiped the sap from the blade onto the side of my pants and slid it back into its sheath.

I pulled out an extra ribbon from my pocket and took the one from the end of my braid and tied them into two bundles. I used to use regular ponytail holders but ribbons were just so much more useful. I mean you can't make a tourniquet with a small rubber-band, well not that efficiently anyway. I carefully undid my braid and for the first time Ivan got to see my knee length hair completely loose and curly. His eyes raked over the nearly unruly mane and he reached out to touch it with his hand. I was used to this. Any time I went out in public with my hair down tons of elderly women would flock to me and touch my hair. It became part of a kind of routine. But he stopped himself and I smiled at him again before starting to walk out of the sunflower forest patch.

We had gotten halfway before he tripped in a stupid mole tunnel and came toppling towards me I turned just in time for him to knock me down with him and trap me underneath his massive form. That's when his scent hit me. It was a mix of sunflower oil, snow, cedar, and fire, all with an edge of alcohol. And it stunned me. I always had a strong nose and some smells stopped me in my tracks. His left me dazed. I looked up into those big violet eyes and I panicked a little. He looked down at me and a huge blush bloomed across his strong features. Oh god. This sounds like a romantic novel.

"Ah… You okay?" I ask kind of wanting him to move off and away from me.

"Da. I am very sorry." He heaves his weight over to the side and somehow for his size gracefully rises to his feet. Shifting the bunch of flowers from his right over to his left he offers me his hand. I accept it and he helps me up. I shake the leaves out of my hair and pick up the bouquet I dropped. It's surprisingly not that damaged. And we begin our walk back. Silently.

* * *

...hetalia!...

* * *

In a dark concrete room somewhere in North Korea a soldier approaches his superior.

"Yun, report."

"We found the information you requested, sir. It seems she's just a normal human from America. But she is now under the superpowers' protection. And they appear fond of her. How do you suggest we proceed?"

"Continue observation for now. See if she falls into any routine. And how she got there. I will ask the supreme leader what he wishes to do. As this is his decision to make."

"Yes sir." With a sharp salute Yun turned on his heel and marched out of the room and down the hallway to relay the orders.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. If you've got any suggestions, anything, let me know. If a character is out of character, let me know. I live for feed back!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this chapter is completely 3rd person. Enjoy!**

They had gotten back and found a few vases for their flowers when Arthur decided to gather everyone in the sitting room. Which wasn't really much, just Ivan, Arthur, Alfred, Francis, and Arianna. Germany having dragged his brother home. Once everyone was seated he began addressing everyone.

"Right. So, tomorrow we are taking Arianna here to get some proper clothing and this coming Wednesday we are going to have a G8 meeting. The day afterwards will be a full-blown world meeting. Now today is Sunday so if you have anything you need to prepare or move if you have to some other arrangements out of the way, I suggest you make use of the time. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how am I paying for my clothes shopping?"

"Dude, you're my citizen. I got your back." The loud blonde announced.

"You're sure?" She looked over at her homeland and cocked her head.

"Yeah man. Oh and I got some stuff for you from your house when we're done here. You were right, your dad is pretty intense." He says scratching the back of his head.

"Well I didn't warn you for the fun of it." She laughs.

Arthur clears his throat,"Well if that's it I guess we're done here."

Alfred pops up and snatches her by the hand and flies out of the room and to the foyer where a medium sized box.

"Here dude, your Grandma got all pissed off then gathered some of your stuff. She said she was going to rip my eyeball out and feed it to the dog if I didn't take it to you. She's scarier than your dad."

She peered inside and fist-pumped. All her favourite things were in there. Her mp3 player, sketchbook, some watercolours, some books she was in the middle of reading, her tablet and a few of her favourite t-shirts and even some of her most precious jewelry.

As soon as her fingers touched her worn, thin but sturdy dark brown leather jacket she had it on in a flash. It was adorned with patches that had taken her a couple years to gather and it was lined in a thin red cotton that was the softest thing ever. To be honest it was her punk jacket. She wore it all the time and only took it off when there was a chance of it getting damaged. So obviously she doesn't wear it when horse-back riding. It was like her second skin and she nuzzled into the collar. She rifled through the box once more and found that her grandmother even remembered to add the chargers to the devices.

"Damn gramma, you're fuckin' awesome." She said to no-one. Alfred was just watching her with curious eyes as she shuffled through her belongings. Arianna stood up and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks man." She says before grabbing the open box and started carrying it to her room. As she was walking past the sitting room Arthur was just stepping into the hallway. When he saw what she was wearing his face split into a grin. She just smiled to him and gave a nod as she walked passed.

When she got to her room she plopped the box on the bed and pulled out her mp3, sliding the over ear headphones on. They had a red plaid design and had small studs on the headband. She flicked the thing on and searched through her music before settling on some Johnny Cash. (Hah you weren't expecting that were you?) Then she turned it on shuffle. After grabbing her sketchbook and a couple pencils she walked back downstairs and shifted the right speaker so it was sitting just behind the ear.

She went outside and sat against a shaded wall before starting to draw. Before long she had the figure of an athletic woman holding a bow while she had an arrow pointing in the face of another woman. They were both naked and had cuts and scrapes littering their bodies. She heard the window above her open before a blonde head with a full mop of well groomed hair pops out and peers down at what she's drawing.

"Honhonhon. You tell a beautiful story with your art. You should come study and further progress your skills at my place. We of course have a wonderful appreciation of the fine arts. I think you would feel at home there." He offers suavely.

She lifts her head to look at him after slamming her book shut,"You know, while it's not the first place I would choose to go on vacation, I have considered French art schools. However after a little deliberation I decided I would go to Northbrook here in England if I had the chance. France never gave me an air of mystery or rich culture, sorry. Your selling point is romance. While yes, love is beautiful and there isn't a day that goes by that I wish somebody loved me it is a thing that can be found anywhere. I never had a deep sense of longing while thinking of the country. It sounds like an interesting place and yes I do hope to visit one day, even if only for the fact I would be seeing a new place."

By the time she was finished he had such a heartbroken face. She sighs,"It really isn't anything personal and I'm just trying to be honest. It just doesn't appeal to me. We besides the catacombs and the art and cheese. I do love cheese. And the wine too I guess. My sister on the other hand is in love with your country. But don't get any ideas, she's 14 and if you so much as give her a sideways glance I can assure you one thing. There will not be a day that goes by that you know anything but pain. Soul rending, never-ending pain. I do not make threats, I make promises. And by the gods I shall keep them."

Well, he no longer looked heartbroken but rather like he just shat himself. He slowly withdrew his head and shut the window. She just shrugs and opens her book and works on finishing her drawing.


	12. Chapter 12

The girl hauling around a red TK Maxx bag was severely regretting not allowing Francis to shop for her in a way. She had already found some bargain skirts and pants along with some comfy shirts. Francis was absolutely beside himself because she refused to get anything lacey. They had just gotten to the shopping centre an hour ago and she was ready to go home. Once they had gotten there she made a beeline for that store first since it was somewhat familiar. Except for the name it threw her for a loop but she just shrugged it off and got to bargain shopping.

"Aaaarthurr, could you just shop for me? I trust you not to get anything crazy like this guy." She jabs her thumb at Francis whose face looks for all the world as though someone run him through the chest with a sword.

Arthur just shakes his head,"Sorry, but it's Alfred's money. As much as I would like to mess with him, I have to decline."

"Ugh, fine! Make me suffer." She looks down at the bag. 'Well if I let Francis have at it I'll still at least have these ones.' With a sigh she turns to the well groomed man after handing her bag to Arthur.

"I guess I'll let you take over. But nothing crazy!" The man lit up like a sun, grabbed her hand and zoomed off leaving Arthur to make a sound of outrage. She took one look inside the shop and groaned. She hated these types of stores. Way too judgemental-ly. Francis whips out a measuring tape from nowhere and gets down to business. She just rolls her eyes as he begins complain to the sales clerk how far behind the fashion here is compared to his home.

Walking back out the door Arianna gazes around for a minute seeing a shoe store. Wandering over she begins to smile. Now just because she's a tomboy doesn't mean she has to hate shoes. And she sees a pair of heeled brown leather boots with her name on them. She sees a pair of black and cream Oxford heels and gives and internal squeal. She gets them along with a pair of black lacey flats. No need for tennis shoes. She's already wearing a pair.

She decides to wander back to the store she left Francis in. Only to see him approaching with 3 more bags.

"I'm kind of afraid of what you got. But thank you, Francis. I just hope you didn't send Alfred into another recession." She said elbowing him gently.

He feigns a looks of hurt and places his free hand over his heart. "How rude."

She just grins and reaches for the bags, "Well, can I see what you got me?"

He smirks and holds the bags up over his head out of her reach. "Non! It is a surprise!"

"Fine! You meanie!" She huffs and crosses her arms like a pouting child.

Arthur is just walking up to them after they ran off from each other like a box of cats that just got tipped over. "What is with all of this shouting? You're making people look at us like we're a bunch of loonies."

She giggles and jumps on the tall frenchman. "Well if they're lookin' for loonies, then let's give em somethin' to watch! En evant! My beautiful steed!"

"You are wrinkling my clothes! Remove yourself from my back! If you want a ride then you should swing around to the front. I'm sure I can find us a lovely bed in no time at all."

She drops off his back as if he had just caught fire. "Yeaugh. No. Why did you have to make that creepy? We're supposed to have a sibling-esque friendship. Or at least that's what I'm trying for. Ya nasty."

A look of total shock ran through his features. "Y-you want to be mon petite soeur?"

She shrugs and grins, "Well, yeah. I think you're cool but I don't want to sleep with you. And I've never had an older brother or sister, So oui, mon grand frere."

He then proceeded to let out a girly squeal and snatched her up. She starts flailing. "That does not mean I want to be a teddy bear!" She screams as she bops him on the head. Looking rather put out he sets her down. He then cocks his head. "If you don't really want to go to france, then why do you speak at least some french?"

"I like learning languages, I also speak some italian, some spanish, and some german. I'm working on learning irish, and russian. Also I never said I didn't want to, just that it wasn't very high up there. I do intend to buy one of those castles you've got laying around one of these days though."

"Well why don't you just buy one of my castles? No need to buy a silly french one." Arthur cut in.

"Are we really going to argue about whose castle I'm going to buy? Keep it up and I'll just get an Italian one. Or maybe german. They do have some nice architecture." She said in a contemplating tone.

With a sigh they began making their way back the way they came.

Once they got to the car park and piled in they tried beating the insane traffic but to no avail. Arianna never did well with confined spaces and sitting still. With nothing to do. So the starts braiding Francis' hair.

"Hey, Arthur? Would you mind turning the radio on?"

With a shrug he complies. And that was how she ended up singing loudly for the next 2 hours while plaiting and unplaiting the grumbling blondes' hair.

* * *

 **I apologize greatly for not updating regularly, but I hit a bit of a block. But thanks to everyone for all the views and stuff. I dunno. As always, let me know if something is off or what have you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone who's been reading my story and I apologize for the wonky updating.**

* * *

"FRANCIS! What in the blue fuck did you do?" Arianna was livid. A whole bag of clothes was various laces, satin and ribbon. He got her a whole bag of lingerie. A whole fucking bag! Was he hoping she was going to become a stripper or what. Well it was a good thing she got a pack of regular cotton underwear. Mumbling about dirty french bastards she dumps out all of the new garments onto her bed and starts folding some and putting some on clothes hangers that she dug out of the wardrobe. When she's done she snatches up her mp3 and turns on some Rammstein and wanders downstairs to go to the sitting room. And possibly take a nap. She likes naps. Alot.

Forgetting her earlier rage she stretches out on the sofa and falls asleep.

 _...hetalia!..._

Downstairs Arthur was messing with his magic. He was attempting to summon a spirit to watch over Arianna. And to keep her company like his little flying mint bunny friend. He made sure everything was all set before glancing over the page in his book again. Trying a new spell for the first time was a little risky but this one didn't seem like it would be too dangerous if it backfired. With a quick glance over to his circle he made sure it was all proper before rubbing his hands together and clearing his throat. Stepping to the edge of the summoning space he began to chant.

"Hey diddle diddle. The cat and the fiddle.

A wolf howled at the moon.

A little dog barked as the owl went hoot.

And the fox stayed for tea at high-noon."

He repeated this four times and as he finished a little ghosty fox poofed into the room above the circle. It regarded him for a second then dashed around the room before shooting up through the ceiling. He stood there stock-still for a few seconds before there was a thud and loud pained yelp.

"Oh, bloodyfuckin' hell." He shot up the stairs and ran into Alfred who was also running to see what just happened. They ran to the sitting room as they all knew that was her favourite room in the house. Before either of them could get to the door they heard her yell.

"WHO IS THE DICKBAG THAT DID THIS!" As they flung open the door they froze at the sight of her. She looked like one of those girls Japan drew. She had large ears that sat on top of her head and swiveled around. She also had a giant fluffy tail popping out the top of the back of her trousers.

She spun around and ice blue eyes narrowed at Arthur. "What did you do." She growled out with slightly enlarged canines poking out as she did.

He threw his hand up in a surrendering motion. "I really didn't mean for this to happen. I was just trying to call forth a companion for you. It was an accident, I swear."

For a second he thought she was going she actually murder him. She glared at him for a whole minute longer before taking a calming breath and pinching the space between her eyes.

"How long until it wears off?"

Alfred for once in his life was quiet and just watched as Arthur wrung his hands in front of him and wouldn't meet her eyes. When he mumbled out an, 'I don't know', those large red ears slammed down flat against her head. "What the fuck do do you mean,'I don't know'?"

"Well, it was a new spell I never tried before. And I-"

"You jackass! A fucking child knows better. Ugh! You, are going to find a way to fix this!"

That's when Alfred began laughing. Once the shock wore off he found this absolutely hilarious.

"Oh man! I have got to call Kiku." He said as he ran off holding his stomach from the maniacal laughter racking his body. She sighs deeply and marches from the room to go outside.

She slumps down at the base of a tree that sits just inside the wood line. Pulling her new tail into her lap she pinches the tip. 'Ow! Yup it's real.'

She heard light footsteps approach and then a manly girl squeal before she was glomped by her newly appointed big brother.

"Oh! Mon petite, you are so adorable!" He starts rubbing his cheek against hers and she just lets out a huff knowing better than to fight the death grip he has on her. The snuggle mauling was inevitable. That's when he decided to start rubbing her ears. Before she could stop herself she was churring and had closed her eyes, her body going semi limp. His eyes lit up and he started cooing about how adorable she was and other such nonsense. She didn't hear much she was curling up and dozing back off. But hey foxes are nocturnal.

Thank the gods he had enough common sense to not grab her tail. He gently picks her up and carries her into the house. She grumbles a little when he starts going up the stairs but quiets down after a second. When he deposits her on her bed she just turns over and curls into a ball. Her fluffy tail wrapping around her as best as it can. He has to bite his lip from squealing at how adorable she looks again.

He goes downstairs and into the basement to find Arthur. He sees him flipping through books like a wild man. "Maybe, we could keep her like this for a little while longer?"

Shocked emeralds snap up from the page he was just scanning. "You weren't the one on the receiving end of that rage monster she turned into. She could probably scare Ivan, because I feel like that was only a tiny glimpse of what she could muster up."

"Speaking of Ivan, where did he go?" The frenchman cocks his head and wonders.

Arthur just shrugs, "He said something about Toris calling him in a panic because Raivis got head stuck in something. Again."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

BANG! The front door was probably not on it's hinges anymore making them both cringe.

A voice called from above. "ARTIE!"

He dropped his head down on the book with a look of pain."SHIT!"

"Is that-"

The door to the basement flew open effectively cutting off whatever Francis was going to say. A man with a crazy mop of scarlet hair bounding down the stairs.

"Allistor, what do you want." Arthur mumbles from where his face is smashed into the book.

"Where is she then?" He demands.

"I haven't the foggiest what you're on about." Arthur says looking up with a scowl.

"Where are ye hidin' her. Gilbert already told me she was here." He crosses his arms.

"He must have been drunk. You both must've been."

"I weren't so blootered I couldn't see the bandaging on Gilbert's bird when he showed me. If ye aren't gaunnae tell me where she is, I'll just go find her myself." And before Arthur could even move to stop him he was already out of the basement and heading upstairs. Unfortunately Arianna was staying the first guest room in the hall so obviously it was the first door to be violently opened. And when the door made impact with the wall behind it she bolted straight up in bed and looked him at dead on. Allistor just froze wide-eyed. Well Gilbert hadn't said anything about her having ears. Or a tail for that matter.

He watched her ears swivel forward as she reached behind her back so fast he almost didn't see her move at all and produced a weird fat dagger. She held it with familiarity and spoke, "And why are you in my room?"

He gets that roguish smirk that Arthur had when sword fighting and chuckles. "Just wanted to see the lass Gilbert said was nearly as awesome as he. Hah. You're a bit of a mutt now aintcha. And you got almost the entire Kirkland clan's heritages. 'cept for the new one o'course. I think you even have some from our dear ole mum. How'd ye get them ears though?"

She let out a half growl. "Fuckin' Arthur did this. I'm probably gonna forgive him in 2 days though. I can't hold grudges against my friends unless they betray me. And how do you know what blood I have in me?"

He snorts,"I'm the oldest, I know their heritage like the back of my hand. I mean I did help raise all of them."

"Well it's been nice meeting but I would like to go back to sleep. It has been one fuck of a day." She says as lays back down and rolls over.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm going to start dedicating chapters to countries and the the people in them that read my story. So this chapter is for you, all my Germans!**

 **This is the longest chapter yet so enjoy!**

* * *

With a grumble she sat up and frowned as she checked and the damned ears were still there. Then she smelled something heavenly. And she knew that smell anywhere. Her favourite breakfast. Popping out of bed she practically flew down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen. Closing her eyes and taking in another deep sniff her damned tail began to wag. Corned beef hash. And eggs. She had to wipe her mouth because she was starting to drool. Allistor was standing at the stove pushing something around in a skillet.

"When's it gonna be done?" She pipes up.

He turns around and grins when he sees her standing there with wide excited eyes, ears pricked forwards and alert and a wagging tail.

Snorting he answers,"Yeah in about 5 minutes. You should go wait at the table." He jerks his head over to the small kitchen table. She scurries over and watches him impatiently.

"So, I'm guessing you're the personification of Scotland. Your accent is more guttural than Irish one. Am I right?" She asks. It's also hot as shit.

"Mhm. M'names Allistor." He doesn't look away from what he's cooking.

"I'm Arianna, nice to know the name of the guy who rudely awoke me last night. Where's Arthur? He's usually up early isn't he?" The bushy-browed bastard is almost always up at sunrise having a cup of tea.

"Ha. He's been up all night tryna figure out how to fix the whole fox thing."

"Oh." 'Dammit, now I already forgive him.' She sighs and slouches in her chair a little.

He looks over at her, "Eh, well don't feel bad for him, I mean he did do," he gestures over at her,"so it only makes sense that he should remedy it."

"Yeah I suppose so. But he still didn't have stay up all night to do it." She says resting her cheek against the wood of the tabletop.

He finishes cooking and fills two plates before making his way over to the table. Sliding her plate to her he sits down across from her with his own and chuckles as she dives in hungrily.

When she finishes she rinses her dish and brews some nice breakfast tea. She then loads up another plate to take down to Arthur and gives a quick thank you to Allistor.

When she opens the door all she hears is tired grumbling and page shuffling.

"Hey. I brought you some vittles and tea. Your brother made the vittles part." She says making her way over to the scruffy blonde. After setting the dishes in a clear spot she looks around and grins like a maniac.

"You weren't fuckin' around were you. Jesus H. Motherfucker, it's awesome down here." She says smiling.

"Yeah." He just mumbles taking a sip of tea and still reading through a giant tome.

"You know you didn't have to stay up all night. I mean this is different but I roll with the punches so while yes this is fucked up I'm fine as long as eventually you fix it or it wears off or whatever. BUT, for me to totally forgive you, you have to wear animal ears and a tail to the G8 meeting if it hasn't gone away by then. I won't make you wear that to the world meeting because that's a little too far." She gives him a smirk and he groans in exasperation and grumbles something about Americans will be the death of him.

"Fine, but only if it isn't gone by then."

"Yes, but the G8 is tomorrow and I'll drag you out of here at 7 tonight so you can get some sleep."

He looked like he was about to argue so she cut him off," I'll see you later, I'mma go hang out with your brother." Before he could respond she was up the stairs and closing the door.

 _...hetalia!..._

"Pffft, what? You don't think I can hold my liquor?" Arianna says putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I mean lookit ya, you're so... -" Allistor trails of as if looking for a proper term.

"Short?" She asks with a huff.

He gives her that smirk,"Your words, not mine."

"I'll have you know, mister, that I can out drink my own dad." She narrows her eyes at him.

"Must be a light weight then." He keeps smirking that stupid smirk.

"I know what you're doing, and if you wanted to have a drinking buddy all you had to do was ask. I mean such an old man must be lonely, huh?" She says leaning back in her seat, smirking and crossing her arms. After she had come back up from the basement she helped Allistor clean up the dishes and now they were just sitting at the table chatting. Somehow the conversation had turned from simple cultural inquiries to him hinting that she wouldn't be able to go to the pub and leave walking.

He tips his head back as he busts up laughing. "You've got fire, I'll give ye that." He says once he calms down.

Cocking her head,"Say, Allie, why do you have that earring? Was it from when you were all crazy warrior-y?"

He chokes on air at the nickname she just called him. "Er, well it's to keep them blasted fairies of Arthur's tha fuck away from me."

"Oh, come on. How bad could they possibly be?" She raises an eyebrow.

"One isn't bad sure, but that little prick makes em swarm me. And they ain't all nice."

"He doesn't seem to be the kind to just do that for no reason. You must have been being a right bastard to him for him to want to make his friends fucking swarm you."

He frowns and scratches the back of his neck. She rolls her eyes."I thought so. I'm an older sibling too. My little sister could be Alfred's fucking twin except she's a little pussy. But you know what, for all the shit she gives me I know she loves me and I love her too." She stands up taking off her shirt and turns so he can see a giant silvery scar run from her shoulder to her hip.

"Crivvens!"

"Some asshole thought kidnapping my sister at knife-point was a good idea. I got this and now he can't walk anymore. My sister cried for a whole week." She slips her shirt back on and sits back down. "She thought I was going to die because of how much blood I lost. Even though all I needed was stitches. She was seven and I was 12. I had to be peeled off the guy. Apparently I was tearing at him and screeching like a rabid animal. I don't know. I have a tendency to black out when I fight while pissed off."

His eyebrows had damn near disappeared into his hairline, "You're like a little fucking berserker. But you don't have any nordic blood from what I can tell. It's like you're not fuckin' human."

She just shrugs."If I wasn't, then oh well."

"Well I feel like we need a drink." He says getting up and heading towards the wine cellar.

"It's only like 1pm." She follows him with her gaze.

As he opens the door and starts down the stairs he calls back,"Lass, think of it this way, the earlier ye drink, the longer you've got to sleep it off."

"That's some fucked logic you know that right? Alcoholics think like that!" She yells down to him and her response is some more laughter.

 _...hetalia!... one hour later..._

Her face had a light pink dusting and they were both nursing about their 5th glass of whiskey. "And then she fuckin' called him a scratchcrotch!" They both started laughing hysterically.

"Man, yer family sounds fucked." She giggles at this.

"Yeah, but it's my fucked up family, and I wouldn't want em any other way. I can't stand boring people. And holy shit your eyes are sexy… Sorry! I really have a thing for green eyes. And purple ones, but it's mostly the green eyes that get me. Dammit self quit babbling." A lazy grin stretched it's way across his face and he leaned in closer.

"Oh yeah? Is there anything else about me ye find appealing?" There was a predatory glint in his eyes but it just caused her to grin back.

"I don't know, I'll have to think real hard about that." Cocking her head to the side the scrunches her face as if in thought.

"Oi, if ye need more convincin', I'd be glad ta show ye a few things that's sure ta make up yer mind." He says as he winks.

She busts up laughing. "Oh, what? You're going to show me what you keep under your kilt? What do you want me to do start blushing up a storm like a little high-school freshman girl? I got news for you bub, I may be a virgin but I ain't a prude."

"Oh, so you're a virgin? Well just so ye know, I'd be willin' ta fix that." He gives her a wink.

"Hmm, I might keep that in mind. But only if-" She was cut off by an explosion from the basement. She stood up wide-eyed and ran to Arthur's dungeon of magic. Looking around frantically, she couldn't see him. But on her 3rd glance over the room she saw a small cat unconscious where Arthur was reading when she came down to give him breakfast.

"Oh my gods," She says as she picks the ball of fluff up,"You went and turned yourself into a damned cat." Once she got him about eye level he started stirring awake.

"Good morning you fool wizard." She could see him scowl and and open his mouth to complain when then only noise that came out of his face was an irritated mewl. He then froze, his eyes almost popping out of his furry little head as he looked down at himself. When he gave a little whimper she felt her heart melt and she squished him to her.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it for you." He looked up and nuzzled her cheek. They both heard chuckling from the bottom of the stairs. Allistor was there looking like it was his birthday.

"Why don't ye hand him ta me? I'll watch him while ye try ta fix his mess." He was smirking and Arthur started shaking looking frantically between the two. Bad sign. She just pushed Arthur up onto her shoulder and snorted. "Sorry, Allie, but if I do that I have a feeling I'll be signing his death warrant. I'll just hold on to him for now. And you mister," She turns her head to the grateful looking feline," If you keep this up, I'll go find someone else to live with. And then if you turn yourself into an animal again you get to deal with Al and Francis. And don't scratch me."

Once Allistor left she walked around the table to read what he had been attempting before he got cattified. She had to roll her eyes. "Seriously? This one screams 'I'm gonna backfire'. It looks like a fucking 7 year old wrote it!" She looked over at him and noticed the depressed look on his face and sighed. "But I appreciate your attempts to turn me normal. Now where's your cabbage seeds?" And with that she got to work.

After about 30 minutes of brewing and grinding herbs and various animal body parts up and dumping them into the thick sludge forming in the cauldron. She ladled out some to fill a wooden bowl she found on a shelf in the back. She set it on a clear space on the floor and pried Arthur off her shoulder and sat him in front of it.

He gave her an appalled look as if to say,'This is disgusting!' Unimpressed she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yes I'm sure there's a spell in one of those books to turn you back but guess what? I think you rely on spells too much. Drink the fucking potion." Looking thoroughly beaten he finally started lapping up the slime in the bowl. After the first couple licks he gagged and looked up at her only see no pity. Once he was done he collapsed and started yowling in pain. Now she started worrying. Then she heard snapping and popping of bones and joints.

She cringed and forced herself to stay calm. She knew something like this was going to happen but it was the surest way to turn them back to normal. It was supposed to turn things into their natural form. She had to use it once when she turned her dog purple.

She lifted the ladle up and drank. She waited for the pain of her extra appendages disappearing but felt none. Dropping it back into the mixture she swore. That's when she remembered he had said he was trying to summon something to keep her company. Well apparently he had succeeded. It was the only explanation as to why the potion hadn't worked.

Sighing she sat down and started meditating. She started digging through her own mind for anything out of place when she felt a flittering near the back. 'There you are. Would you mind vacating me?' A fox's face appeared and started yipping and chattering at her. Telling her that it was asked to come and keep her from being lonely. And to protect her. They talked for a few minutes and figured out a compromise. The fox could stay. As long as it returned her to normal. Of course it could come out when it felt there was danger or that she was frightened or startled. Or at her will. Unfortunately she wouldn't look normal for a whole week still because it had to get settled and that was why it hadn't made contact yet. And apparently it would give her the ability to understand most animals. 'Okay, okay, that sounds pretty awesome. You can stay.' It started yipping and bouncing around.

Bidding it farewell she opened her eyes and instantly flinched back. Huge green eyes were staring into hers. "You know you did the exact same thing when we met." She said pushing him away by placing her hand on his forehead and giving a little shove. He toppled over backwards.

Grumbling, he sat back up and huffed."Well that nasty concoction you made apparently worked for me. Did you drink any?"

"Yes and did you forget that you summoned a creature? Yeah that thing is living in me now. Otherwise the potion would have worked."

His face twisted into a look of utter horror. She just waved it off. "It's fine though! It isn't malicious. We talked and I told it that it can stay. Don't worry. Oh and you don't have to wear the ears and tail tomorrow."

He sighed in relief."But, you should go to bed. Transforming into a cat and back must be exhausting. Not to mention the whole staying up all night thing. Yeah I understand it's only like 4 in the afternoon just go on I'll clean up down here." Giving her a grateful smile he trudged up the stairs and off to his room leaving her to the books scattered everywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I made another long chapter. This one is for all my Australians!**

* * *

Arianna had finished cleaning up and made some simple bread and a cheese soup for herself and Allistor. She made him promise not to mess with Arthur during the night and headed off to bed after they both decided to post-pone their night of drinking.

Waking up before dawn she took a nice hot bath, dressed in some new clothes that Francis had picked out, and made her way downstairs and started making pancakes. Lot's of them and different flavours. And that's how Arthur found her. Dancing around listening Parov Stelar and Caravan Palace surrounded by towers of pancakes. She saw him and smiled telling him go sit down before continuing to dance to the electric swing and flip pancakes. She made one more stack before turning off the griddle and piled some on a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages.

Sliding it to him she danced over to the counter and grabbed up the canadian maple syrup. When she had found it that was what actually made her decide to make the flapjacks. Glad that it wasn't the shitty sugar sludge that most of America used. Her family, living so far in the north of the U.S., actually made their own maple syrup from the huge sugar maples around the house.

"Hey I figured that the blonde door busters would be back so I made extra." She said setting the bottle down in front of him.

"Yeah, actually it's kind of routine that whenever we have the G8 in my country those two and Matthew show up at my house for breakfast. They should be here any-" BOOM! Man his doors just cannot catch a break. "HEYY IGGGYYY! WE'RE HEEERE!"

"And there they are." He says with a sigh. Going over and turning down her music so it's barely audible.

"I smell pancakes!" Came a loud whisper from the hall.

"Yup I've got chocolate chip, strawberry, blueberry, and vanilla buttermilk. Come dig in boys!" She says setting the meats and eggs on the island counter so it's easier to get to. Before she could blink Alfred had a heaping plate and she had to slap his hand with a spatula before he could take all the bacon. She turns to the new guy and studies him before making her way over smiling and greets him. "So I'm guessing that you're Matthew? And the personification of Canada as well I presume?"

He looked at her wide-eyed,"Yeah. How'd you know?"

She laughs and starts piling pancakes onto a plate for him. "Well you do look alot like Alfred. But more handsome." "HEY!" " And you smell like snow, pine, and maple. Here, the syrup's over there." She says handing the plate to him and nodding over to the table. Where Alfred has an empty plate already and is trying to steal some of Arthur's food.

"Al, knock it off or I smack the shit out of you with this spatula!" Pointing said utensil threateningly at her country. "Seriously, your table manners are atrocious!" Alfred just sinks down looking a little ashamed. And Arthur just smiles and gives her a look of thanks.

"Uh, it's okay I've got my own." The quiet Canadian pulls a bottle out of a pocket inside his coat.

"You know you just confirmed a couple stereotypes right?" She asks raising her eyebrow in amusement. He just shrugs and tucks into the food. "These are really good!" He looks up at her from his seat at the table with sparkling purple eyes.

"Thanks, they should be I've been making them from scratch since I was like 6 years old. Recipe has changed over the years, but only my gramma and I know it. She's the one who taught me how to cook and how to make homemade maple syrup from the trees on our property. She can't haul around the buckets any more but we boil it down and process it together. Afterwards our house smells like heaven for a few weeks."

"Yeah, grandmother's are amazing." He said with a fond smile.

"So, when exactly is the meeting?" She asks Arthur.

"Er, in about an hour." He says getting up and rinsing his plate."Speaking of, I'm going to get ready."

"Hey, Arthur, you might want to be careful, your brother's still here." She called after him in warning.

"Hey, Francis, thanks for bringing swing music back." She said while grinning and switching her music completely off.

"I'm glad you appreciate it, and I'm also extremely pleased to see you in the clothes I picked out. Matthew's right these pancakes are good. On par with his I would say."

She smirks over at him before giggling. "If you like my pancakes wait till I make sweets. If I wasn't pursuing art, I would have been either a confectioner or a pastry chef. I use it to relax. When ever I'm really pissed, my gramma always told me the once I started making sweets you can't hold a frown for long."

She set aside a plate for the older Kirkland brother and started cleaning up.

 _...hetalia!..._

"So what did you do growing up?" Matthew asked as they walked down the hall toward the meeting room.

She just shrugs and smiles. "A lot of things. Gymnastics, some ballet, soccer or rather football for like 12 years because I started when I was six, learned hand to hand, sword fighting, archery and marksmanship from my dad. I did a lot of drawing and painting obviously, kicked ass in hockey, tons of gardening, I helped fix animals, and wandered around in the woods a lot. Sometimes for days. That would always piss my mom off but I always came back alive in one piece so she didn't stop me. I cooked often. And I dabbled in metalworking."

"Jeez." He looked impressed.

"Yeah, hey has anyone ever told you you're adorable? Like you're a full grown man but goddamn I wanna squeeze you like a plushie. But between you and me," She started whispering conspiratorially, "I know you could totally kick anyone of the guys' ass. Okay maybe not Ivan, because well he's huge and I would also step in because he's my new best-friend but seriously." She started laughing at the huge blush developing on his face.

"See! Fuckin' adorable!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him at a faster pace since they had started lagging behind. He let out a little squeak. When they arrived the other four that hadn't seen her extra parts all were noticeably taken aback. Ivan was the quickest to recover as he got up and rushed over to and snatched her up with a crazy grin on his face. Ivan likes foxes. Alot.

"How?" The question came from who she could only assume was Japan.

"Arthur did it. And the ears and tail aren't completely permanent. But the fox spirit living in my body is. Ivan, could you put me down?"

"Da." He gently set her down and started petting her ears. Moving her head out of his reach because she was fighting the urge to start churring, she looked at the stoic Asian.

"No I'm not a kitsune. I can't shapeshift or control fire. My name's Arianna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Honda Kiku. I-" "HEY DUDES! What if-" She just rolls her eyes and gets in the obnoxious blonde's face..

"Alfred F. Jones! You sit down or I swear I will find a way to keep you from eating burgers for a whole week. You do NOT interrupt someone in the middle of speaking again. I don't care if you're my country. If you act like a giant child I will treat you like one! Do I make myself clear!?"

He started pulling almost the saddest pouting face she had ever seen but she just crosses her arms. "I have a little sister who does the exact same thing. You aren't going to make me break when my own kin can't. So I'll ask you again, do I make myself clear?"

"Hrmf. Yes" He grumbles out.

"Are you going to be behaved the rest of the meeting?" She raises her eyebrow.

All she gets is silence." Alfred…."

"Fine! I'll behave!" He says tossing his head back like an exasperated teen. She looks over at Arthur and Francis who are giggling, and she narrows her eyes effectively shutting them up. Everyone else looked shocked that someone actually got him to be quiet.

"What? I raised my sister most of the time. My mom never disciplined her and my dad would get bitched at if he tried to punish her like me. I got switchin's and she got a disapproving look. See the thing was I didn't care, I wasn't going to have my sister act like a little twat and unleash that on the public." She said with her hands on her hips. She saw Al cringe when she said switchin's, everyone else kinda looked confused.

She sighs,"You acted up and you got to go outside to find the long thin stick you were about to get beat with. It wasn't uncommon for me to get about 30 lashes." Now they had a look of horror. "Pfft. Don't feel bad for me. I deserved it most of the time. I could be a total asshole. And it made me tougher. It was good for me." She gave them a reassuring smile. "So, what's the first order of business?"

Arthur stood up, "Well you, actually. For some reason you were picked for an extremely vague prophecy, and now we have really no idea what to do with you. Or where you should go. I'm going to assume that you'll be drawn to whoever and wherever you're needed. But seeings how you got dropped off practically at my doorstep I think you're needed here."

"Oooorr, I just needed to be here so you could accidentally spirit fox me. I'm pretty sure being not human will assist in my worldly duties. Whatever they might be. Maybe I'm just here to be a friend or whatever. Who knows! But guess what, que sera sera." She says throwing her hands in the air.

"Well I say we postpone any kind of decision until we find out what her entire heritage is besides what she already told us." Arthur replies.

"Pfft, well now I know I have apparently Irish, Scottish English and Welsh, according to Allistor, and I'm like one sixty fourth Pattowatomie, my great grampa Dick was Australian, and there's some Polish, Hungarian, and Austrian in there somewhere. And like I said before German, Italian, and French Canadian. My family even has a lake up there!" She finished with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What's the lake called?" Arthur challenged and she just looked over at Matthew and gave a nod.

"Mercer Lake. It's from her mother's father's side of the family." He quietly chimed in and she smiled and continued, "Also, I have a ridiculous resistance to the cold. I can stand outside in negative temperatures in a tee-shirt for like an hour or more. I may also run an eternally high body temp. Normal for me is a like a low grade fever. So maybe i'm meant to be In the North? That is where I feel comfortable. Surrounded by miles of thick, crisp, pure snow and cedars. Listening to the coyotes yip at night and being able to see the Northern lights out my bedroom window. I don't know about you but that's a slice of heaven right there." By the time she finished speaking her slight southern accent slipped out and it had Alfred going wide-eyed and he started grinning. She slapped her hand over her mouth.

Then she sighed and began speaking." I was born on the Fort Hood military base in Texas. And yes I mean on it. Yeah the one with the shooting. And my dad was raised in Alabama. Even though he was born in Germany. I was raised southern and I got some of my dad's accent even though I was raised in Michigan." Giving an unamused snort she continued. "I count my hometown as Dearborn. We lived there from when I was 4 until the recession hit while I was fourth grade. Since my dad was in construction we went down to Louisiana so my dad would have work. You know since it was right after the whole Katrina thing. After a year we went back up North, which we then left after a year to go to El Paso. Two and a half years later we returned only to go to Charleston the next year. Stayed there for three horrid mosquito filled years and then went back North. I honestly hated living in the South, every day that it was over 80 degrees fahrenheit I thought I was going to die. So yeah that's me. I belong in the cold. Which is a little unfortunate because in order to grow my lovely lovely tomatoes it needs to be warm and I scoff at those bland disgusting ones you get at the store. You know the hydroponic pieces of shit. Blegh! I want to taste the sweetness and that odd sharpness from the vine that you can only find in a good tomato." She took a deep dreamy sigh signaling the end of her rant.

Feliciano started giggling. " Ve. You sound like my big brothers Lovi and Toni! I have a feeling they'll like you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why, because of mutual love of tomatoes?"

"VE! Si!" He nods his head making that weird curl bounce. 'Tha fuck is that.' She narrows her eyes at it. 'Matthew even has one. Weird bastards.' Shaking her head she clears the thought from her mind.

 _...hetalia!..._

The rest of the meeting was boring so she just sat there half listening and drawing. Every once in a while she would throw in her two cents. But she mostly just sat there. Drawing and thinking and listening. When a certain thought occurred. She waited until the meeting was over and grabbed Alfred's arm. "I need to speak to you and Matthew." He gave her a weird look but nodded anyway and nudged his brother motioning to follow. She lead them to the end of the hall and frowned. "Okay, so I have this like void inside me right. And sometimes I get really stressed out and I retreat into it. Well when that happens I go slightly… psychotic."

They both furrowed their brows and Matthew asked quietly, "What do you mean, psychotic?"

She waves her hand like it's no big deal. " I tend to flip out and try attacking. And I become a twisted little fuck. But that's where I need you two. You both know country music. Like the sad old stuff. Like Garth Brooks and Johnny Cash and well the classics. If I get a little weird you need to like grab me in this bone crushing hug and hum or sing some old country music to me, and no matter what don't let go until I fall asleep. My dad does that when I get, well yeah. But I haven't needed it in years. I do a whole lot of stuff to keep myself from getting like that. But I need a safety net, just in case. Will you guys do it?" Her reply was a firm head nod from each and she glomped Matthew, burying her face in his chest. She let out a muffled, "Thanks, you guys. I know it's a bit weird and you barely know me but it means a lot to me."

He blushed and pet her head," It's no problem. You're nice to me anyway. Why wouldn't I help." His hand brushed against and ear and this time she couldn't stop the chur and he turned a scarlet. Alfred just laughed.

"KolKolKolKolKol."

"FUCK!" Alfred said turning tail and running. Matthew started shaking but kept his hand on her head.

Arianna withdrew from his torso to turn around and look at the spike in aura.

"Oh, hey Ivan!" She said with a smile still hugging the shaking Canadian.

Ivan smiled at her and gave a dirty look to Matthew. Arianna caught on to it and snorted. "Don't be jealous." She grabbed the front of his coat and tugged him over with more strength than Ivan thought she could posses in her little body.

"Mmm Big Arctic Buddies!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around the both of them the best that she could. They both raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. They never had that big of a problem with each other really so why not.

Withdrawing from the hug she looked at the both of them. "You guys know you kinda smell similar. Mostly snow, pine, and a hint of smoke. The difference is Mattie also smells like maple and springwater, and Ivan has a hint the nutty smell of sunflower, alcohol, and something mechanical-ish. Sorry if that's creepy."

"No is fine. With the fox nose I would imagine you could smell it even if you didn't want to." He said patting her head reassuringly.

She giggled and patted the side of Ivan's coat where he kept his lead pipe."So that's why you're willing to suffer a heat-stroke."

Giving a sheepish smile he nodded. Matthew looked down at her with those giant amethyst doe eyes and asked, "You really like the cold? That wasn't just you saying that to be nice or anything?" Ivan also studied her as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

She had to snort,"No, you adorable bastards. I didn't lie, I honestly love the snow. Some people see death, but me, I see a purity you won't find anywhere else."

'Jeebus crabst I'm going to start liking purple eyes better than green.' She also had a problem with falling in love with her best friends, as her best friends were usually guys. They both pulled her into a hug with a stupid smile on both of their faces.

* * *

 **So yes I was actually raised like that. Switchin's and all. And when I get pissed or excited my southern accent comes through.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is brought to you by the United bloody Kingdom! Sorry guys I couldn't help it. Anyway, reviews and all that are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Matthew, Arianna and Ivan decided to go get lunch. However as they stepped outside they were greeted with the sight of Feliciano cowering behind a frowning Ludwig that was being barked and snarled at by a large black and rust doberman and a white and grey tick border collie with demonic eyes. Which, if you've ever had a border collie then you know what I mean.

Arianna let out a low then sharp whistle ending in a trill that had them shutting up and snapping their attention to her. The doberman's stump tail began wiggling, they actually both began wagging so hard that it was making their butts dance. They charged over to her and sat. She smiles and throws her arms open in a classic 'hug me' gesture and they both leapt up to hug their owner.

The force of it had her stepping back and bracing a foot behind her. "How in the world did you guys get to England? Let alone find me?" She wondered aloud scratching their heads. "Did you guys run off into the woods to look for me? Must have found whatever brought me here." Everyone was just stunned. Especially Ludwig, he was impressed with how well they were trained.

"Alright, alright. Sedere." They immediately stopped and sat down and looked at her expectantly. She patted both of their heads. "Buoni cani."

"Why would you use Italian to train them. Why not German for a German dog or English for the Scottish dog?" Ludwig asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it isn't what you would expect. Now is it? They only respond to Italian commands and certain whistles. And they won't break from a whistled command. They will break a command that is spoken in Italian to follow a whistled one. It's so another person can't command them unless I let them. I use whistles around my family and there isn't a very large Italian population in Michigan." Ludwig thinks about it for a second and nods his face one of appreciation for well thought out strategy.

"Can I pet them?" Feli asks from behind the German.

"Yes you can." Turning to the dogs sitting in front of her at attention like little soldiers. Once Feliciano started approaching the border collie got a wary look on her face and got what I like to call bitch eyes. She could see the nervousness in the usually carefree man's posture and the dogs did too. Arianna gave a sharp short whistle making the dog's eyes snap to her.

Addressing the dogs and Feli, " Loro sono amichevoli. Relax." The border collie started wagging her tail and looked at the Italian without the bitch eyes and Arianna smiled at him. "The doberman's name is Ferdi, short for Ferdinand and the border collie's name is Martie, for Martha. They're my most loyal friends." She doesn't notice the sad look Ivan and Matthew both get. Feliciano squats down and holds out his hand for them to sniff. Martie goes over inspects him then wags her tail.

All the while Ludwig is watching like a hawk and Ferdi goes over and boops him in the stomach. Arianna giggles and Ludwig's perplexed face as he gets stabbed in the gut with a doberman nose. "He's apologizing for earlier. And you smell like wurst and beer apparently. He only acts like that when he smells it. And guess what his favourite food is? It's funny but kind of annoying because if he doesn't get beer he'll knock bottles off the table until he gets some. Whether from you giving it to him or from a half filled bottle smashing on the floor."

She finishes and Ludwig starts laughing. Or rather gives an amused chuckle. By now Marty and Feli are running and jumping around. "Ve! Your dogs are a lot nicer than Ludwig's!" Said German frowns. She can't help but laugh.

"Ferdi, venire qui. Ivan, Matt, why don't you say hello." Ivan leaned down and pet Ferdi and the dog nudged his hand. Ivan's eyes lit up. Martie came trotting up and nuzzled into Matthew's hand. He kneeled down and started stroking the fur on her back while she wagged her tail.

"Looks like they like you boys. Well I'll see you later Luddy, Feli. I need to go get leashes for these two. Andiamo! Are you guys coming?" She asked her Arctic friends." We'll have to get lunch after. If you guys still want to." They both nodded and began following.

"Of course, so what did you want to get for lunch?" Matthew asks.

She shrugs."I could really go for a pasty actually." She caught the odd look both of them gave her. "What? They aren't bad you know, kinda like a pot-pie, just not a pie."

They just shrugged and kept walking. She pretended not to notice the stares and weird looks people were giving her. But her social anxiety decided to rear its ugly as fuck head. And she felt like she was going to cry. She hated crying and she was going to look weak in front of the two largest countries in the world and her new friends. She always got doe-eyed and frightened looking and randomly a tear would trail from her eyes. It always happened when she was in public and she could feel people's eyes judging her.

It was different when she was hyper and didn't have fucking fox ears and a tail. She place her hand on Ferdi's back to calm down once he expressed concern over her emotional state. Apparently she couldn't talk to animals, just vaguely communicate emotion and other junk. She knew this much emotion was going to put Martie on edge and she didn't want her to lunge at anyone. So to calm down she started humming to herself. She couldn't sing for shit but it put her at ease once she started on the melody of Deeper than the Holler by Randy Travis. Matthew took notice and grabbed her shoulder gently making her face him. Upon seeing her eyes looking so sad and scared looking he glanced back at Ivan's worried face then back to her.

"Are you okay? Or is this like that thing you told me about earlier?" He asked her carefully.

"I should be fine. Now that my dogs are here they'll start whining when it happens so you'll know for sure. I just, I'm not that great in public and I haven't had my medication since I got here. My gramma forgot to pack my Zoloft." She wipes a stupid escapee tear away.

"You think I'm weak now don't you? I mean look at me, crying because I'm in public. How the fuck could anyone want me to be their friend let alone help them." She snorted and looked off to the side and her eyes went dead and hollow looking.

Ivan knew that look. And for her to have it worried him. Deeply. "Nyet! You are strong because of the fear and sadness you carry, it is heavy, da? But you hide it well. You live with it and you don't let it drown you. But you will be okay. I'll help you be okay." Ivan says dragging her into a strong embrace.

"You mean it?" She asks into his coat.

"Da." He said giving her another squeeze.

"I try so hard, to be so strong. But here I am on the sidewalk, crying into a giant Russian's coat. Fucking stupid huh?" She says with a dark chuckle. He just starts petting her head. And her ears of course. "Okay I'm good, let's go." She said pulling from him before she turned into goo. "And thanks, you guys. My frosties!" Remembering some song lyrics she giggles,"Hey what's cooler than being cool?" When they both looked confounded. She shouted, "Ice cold!" And laughed like a maniac throwing her arms in the air she began running screaming,"Awright awright awright awright."

Matthew now recognizing the song she was quoting began laughing. The two of them both started jogging to keep up with her and the dogs that were hot on her trail. Ivan was bewildered she could pick herself up like that after going so deep. When he got that bad it usually took him a week and about a truckload of vodka. Along with the baltics doing ballet. "Hey Ivan, Mattie, I want you guys to know that you're already the best people friends I've ever had. Yes Matt even though I only met you today." She gave them both a genuine smile and found herself in the midst of a big hug again.

 _...hetalia!... to the pet supply store!..._

She got a red collar and leash that had maple leaves all over it for Martie at Matthew's urging. And after trying to dissuade him, Ivan picked out a yellow flowery collar/leash set for Ferdi. After paying and sliding the collar on them she handed the leashes to her new friends. She hated holding leashes.

They kept walking until they saw a cafe style restaurant. They all sat down and Matthew and she got drinks. Ivan magically produced some vodka. From where, who the fuck knows. But she nicked it from him and poured some into the soft drink she had ordered. He had frowned for a minute then when she added it to her drink and handed it back he smiled. Matthew just watched warily then shrugged.

"So Matthew, why don't you speak up a little more? At the meeting you only spoke like twice. And everybody besides you and Ivan were all over the place. Is it usually like that?"

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head. "Everybody usually gets really rambunctious and they wouldn't listen to anything I have to say anyway. Even Ivan sometimes has trouble getting a word in edgewise."

"That's really messed up. If they're going to bother inviting you to a thing like the G8, one would imagine they would want the opinions of everyone involved. Those idiots." She said with a huff taking a deep drink of her spiked beverage.

"Okay, so this is kind of rude, and as a fair warning I'm blunt as fuck to my friends, but what in the seven seas is that?."She asked with an intense look on her face and pointed to the weird swirly curl hanging in front of his face. Matthew, who had been middle of drinking his rootbeer, sputtered and started choking, turning a deep red from embarrassment. With a concerned face she thumped his back. Once he calmed down he started a staring contest with the table. Ivan did not look amused.

"Ah, I ah don't know what you're talking aboot." He said, even quieter than usual. With an unimpressed look she reached over before either of them could stop her and grabbed it. He gasped, but she only chalked it up to him being surprised by how fast her hand was suddenly in his face.

Pulling towards the front so it was in front of his eyes, "This, is what I was talking about." She said wiggling it in the center of his field of vision. He let out a whimper and bit his lip, and Ivan decided he should cut in. "Perhaps you should be letting that go. Da?"

She got a confused look before taking in the Canadian's face. He was flushed and his eyes were slightly hazy and he was biting his lip. His breathing was shaky. Her eye went wide at how delectable he looked right now and she dropped it like it had scalded her.

She looked aghast,"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" But she kind of wasn't. " What the hell is it?"

After a minute and a deep breath he calmed down, "None of us that have it know why but it ah we just um call it our erogenous zone." The end was barely a whisper but her furry satellite dishes caught it. Well that's something to remember for later maybe. She turned to Ivan. "Do you have one?"

"Nyet, I do not." But for some reason she didn't believe him. But she shrugged anyway and changed the subject.

"So, as a fair warning. I will be climbing onto your back. I am a piggy back ride enthusiast." They both chuckled and nodded. "No, you better take this seriously, you could be walking along, minding your own business when suddenly here I came flying out of nowhere and I adhere myself to your back. You won't even hear me coming, for I am…" Dramatic pause,"A NINJA!"

"I don't think a real ninja would be shouting that they are in fact a ninja." The spectacled blonde said with a smile.

"This ninja does." She says placing Ivan's pipe on the table. The both kind of jumped and looked at her in shock. Ivan especially. He could swear even now he never felt the weight of the pipe so much as shift since they sat down. And she just placed it on the table.

She snickered at their faces."Because this ninja don't give a fuck."

"How did you… what?" Matthew asks bewildered. She did not just basically pick-pocket an ex-spy and remove a giant piece of pipe from inside the man's coat, did she. Oh, yeah, that cocky smirk says yeah. "I have a variety of skills that have been forgotten by society in the last hundred years. But if I told you them all now wouldn't that get boring?" She asks with a shit-eating grin.

Ivan just eyed her before securing the pipe back into his coat. She just smiles and pets her dogs who are on guard at her sides. They order their food and the rest of lunch is spent in a comfortable silence. Ivan liked how she was boisterous when she wanted to be and when the mood called for it but could be quiet too. It drew them both in, her subtle confidence that she seemed to pour into both he and Matthew. It made both of the frozen countries feel warmer than they had in a while.

 _...hetalia!...to North Korea!..._

It was disgusting. What his boss was planning. And not for the first time did Im Hyung Soo find himself doubting the man. After the last report came in from the bugged G8 conference room they've been discussing kidnapping. Not just because she was supposed be some prophesied girl, but so that they can hold her hostage for the world leaders to forfeit their nuclear arms.

With a deep scowl he strode from the room after taking one last glance at the picture that one of their spies had taken. She honestly looked like she could give someone the sun. In the photo she was on France's back smiling and laughing. Even the people around looked influenced by it. Everyone looked so serene and blissful. He had listened to the audio from the meeting as well and the second she scolded America he knew she wasn't going to roll over and play a good little guest while they had her here. No, this was going to be horrifying. And he knew those sick bastards were going to love every second of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ah, the art of suspense! Anyways, this one's for France! For obvious reasons.**

* * *

Her tail was bristled up and her ears were swiveling all over the place listening for the tiniest- 'Gotcha!' She spun around and bounded for the faint rustling the was just barely audible to her right. She ghosted through the underbrush like a true fox and pounced on the unsuspecting blonde. Who then proceeded to give a very unmanly shriek.

For some ungodly reason or another they had decided to play 'fox and hound'. A weird type of tag in the woods. And those idiots were probably giggling about how she was put on the hound team. So she decided to go after the genius who suggested the game. Alfred. Who was currently laying on the ground gasping and clutching his chest as if he were trying to recover from a major heart attack. She just crouched so their noses nearly touched and gave him the wickedest smirk he'd ever seen making sure to show off her fangs. "Guess who picked the wrong team?"

With a quick giggle she disappeared into the thicket to the left. She had to admit this was fun. She scaled a tall oak and perched delicately on a branch. Now she was after Ludwig. For no real reason other than the face he was likely to make when she dropped in on him from the trees. Giving a quick whistle she called to Martie. The dogs had split up and half tracked a given target. Martie was given the stoic German to tail. Silently the white dog returned to her master and began leading her to her target.

Once Arianna spotted him she gave a quick click of her tongue to the dog that meant 'stay there' and she stealthily leapt from tree to tree. The teams were odd, it was her, Mattie and her dogs as the hounds. Which if she gave any thought to it, it was simply moronic. Why make the ones who were most at home in the forests hunt you? Taking a stone that she had picked up earlier out of her pocket she wung it far to the left of him. Ludwig started backing away from the noise slowly, his eyes scanning the bushes critically. 'Just a little more...'

And she dropped from her perch and touched his shoulder. "BOO" "Scheiße!"His scream was thunderous. She snickered at his flustered face. He was shocked that he didn't even see it coming. That was one of the oldest tricks in the book. She just danced back into the cover of the dense foliage and made her way to her next target. She told her dog to go find Ivan. Ferdi had been assigned to watch over Feliciano, just in case.

What made the game really interesting was that it was to decide who cooked dinner. And since the whole G8 had decided to stay over at Arthur's until the meeting tomorrow there was obviously a fight and since neither you nor Matthew really wanted to cook tonight you had decided to stay out of it but that proved hopeless. Even Ivan wanted to cook something but it was only to share his cuisine with his new friends. So last man standing got to cook but first one that got got had to clean up after dinner. Which was another reason why Alfred went down first.

Yes she liked German food but she felt like having Italian food tonight. That and the fact she really didn't want to scare the poor guy. She sadly couldn't let Ivan win because he would purposely make a huge mess for his American rival to clean up. Either way Arthur had to be next even if what they kept saying about his food wasn't true, she didn't want to hear all the bitching and moaning.

A loud loon call signaled Francis down for the count. As she was stalking towards where she deduced the Englishman had ran to. He was sitting in a clearing with a little pond distracted by some fairies. She seen them take notice of her but she quickly made a shush gesture and they mischievously played along. Arianna got right up behind his head and made a nasty snarling noise that made Arthur squeak and stiffen up until she laughed and patted his head. He had nearly fainted.

She gave a quick wolf howl to Matt to tell him the Arthur was down and as she once again vanished into the woods she knew the most difficult one was Ivan. But she sprinted through the leaves with barely a whisper as if she were a spirit the belonged to the woods. Her long crimson hair whipping around behind her. When she spotted her collie crouched down in a thicket she skidded to a he was sitting on the edge of the sunflower filled glen. He was sitting against a tree seemingly asleep. He wasn't. She could tell in an instant. She smiles again as she hears a crane call meaning the he had gotten Kiku.

"Hey Ivan. Found you, kinda." She plopped down next to him and patted her lap calling her dog over. Who immediately went into slut mode and rolled into the big Russian's lap. Said Russian opened his eyes and let out a deep rumbling laugh as he pet her before glancing over with a sort of sadness in his eyes.

"So you don't want me to cook some of my food for you?" There was an edge of hurt in his voice. She reached over and ruffled his hair. "Not tonight. You'll just make a huge mess for Al on purpose." His lips lifted into a grin.

"See, I knew it! Come on you big lug why wouldn't I want to eat your food? Don't be silly. Now if you'll excuse me I have an Italian to find. Martie, stare con Ivan." She said gesturing to the large man. The dog give a wag of it's tail to say that it understands. Ivan watches with amusement as she takes to the trees once more. She whistles again, this time twice once to let Matt know she got Ivan and once to Ferdi who was commanded to bring the Italian back to the house.

She listened and as she received an affirmation bark from the large dobe she clambered to the top of the tree and gave a loud and clear yell. "Game over! Clear out of the forest! Feli wins!" A loud 'WHAT!' from Alfred sounded to her from the left. She giggled and swung down to the ground and seeing Ivan just starting to head to the house she leapt onto his back. She had been running barefoot and there are a lot more brambles in these woods than she thought. The two got back to the clearing first because Ivan's long ass legs.

Ferdi and Feli were the last ones out of the woodline. Ferdi had an extremely gentle hold on Feliciano's sleeve as he guided him back. Of course Ludwig was internally panicking as he waited but visibly relaxed once they were in sight. He gave Arianna a relieved and grateful smile. To which she just nodded.

 _...hetalia!..._

"Feliciano Vargas! That was one of the most delicious meals I've ever eaten!" Arinna exclaimed happily as she leaned back in her chair.

Feli of course smiled and blushed a little at her words of praise. "Mi lusingate! Grazie, bella." She gave him another smile before scooting her chair back. "Well, Alfred! These dishes better be done by morning! And Kiku? No helping. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm heading off to bed." Of course Alfred groans. She just shrugs and gets up quietly padding out of the room and upstairs. Stripping out of everything but her panties she slips on a thin tank top and climbs into the bed without bothering with her hair. Luckily It's a queen sized mattress otherwise she would have dogs sleeping on her instead of next to her. With a happy sigh she dozes off.

 _...hetalia!..._

It's nearly midnight and Arianna's door is opened causing her dogs to nearly bark but a quickly uttered "Shh calmati." causes them to settle down and nestle back in. She's so tired from the day's bullshit that she doesn't even wake up when the mattress dips with another body.

 _...hetalia!..._

Ludwig woke up at dawn as usual, having had a wonderful rest without a silly Italian clinging to him in the middle of the night. He slicks his hair back and gets dressed for the world meeting today. He walks out of his room to go wake Feliciano up but he went pale when he opened the door and saw the room was empty. "Where could he- Oh no." Going even paler he rushes over to Arianna's room. 'Please let him have had enough common sense to not do it.' He thought as he quietly swung the door open.

And upon seeing the two of them cuddled together he mentally swore,'Verdammt!' Her dogs regarded him warily and he thought 'Of course! They just had to respond to Italian!' He rolled his eyes but just as he was about to try waking up the pasta loving cuddle machine without waking her up a voice right behind him made him freeze. "What do you think you're doing?" An extremely hard voice he had never heard before actually made him shiver.

Turning, he was in for a shock as Matthew towered over him, his gaze icey. (hehe) "NNgryawn. Oh, hey, Feli." Says a sleepy feminine voice. "Wake up." She mutters shaking the man lying next to her. It actually didn't bother her, sometimes she would wake up and her sister is curled up against her. Though it usually happens in the winter. Matthew's normally calm face turned furious once he caught a glimpse past Ludwig. Arianna just mumbles and motions for the dogs to get up so she could flip the thin summer quilt off and start getting ready.

Her hair was worse than Merida from Brave and as she rolled nimbly out of the bed she stood and now that she wasn't covered by a blanket they could see various tattoos along the right side of her back and her upper left leg. And the fact she wasn't wearing a bra so her 36cs were just doing whatever in the thin wife beater she had put on and her panties were a deep violet had the two in the doorway blushing so hard it could match her hair.

"Oh hello there!" She says in a snarky voice with her hands on her hips. "I didn't know we were having the meeting in my room. I would have laid out snacks. And by the way, he didn't try anything. So don't be mean. I'm going to go shower now clear out of here before I'm done unless you want to see me naked."

She said heading towards the conjoined bathroom. Matthew nearly got a nosebleed when she started lifting her shirt while walking away from them and he caught sight of a proud whitetail buck and a bull moose the size of his hand inked on her hip. It was intertwined with various other animals, a western and eastern dragon, and different symbols but it was obviously the first one to be done. There was even a unicorn. The symbols represented different legends and myths. She tossed the shirt to the side as she closed the door. The sound of water being turned out broke him from his trance and he walked over grabbing the man lying in the bed and pushed Ludwig out the door.

"You should just count yourself lucky I was the one who caught you, eh? Ivan wouldn't have asked. He wouldn't have stopped." He dropped the still sleeping problem into the German's hands and stalked off. Ludwig just stared at his back wide eyed.

On the inside the Canadian was freaking out a little but also proud of himself. 'Maybe this is what the prophecy is aboot.'

 _...hetalia!... to the breakfast!..._

After much urging and grumbling by the Frenchman that pastries and crepes were NOT actually a breakfast food, Francis had finally caved because Arthur was able to convince him that his petite soeur would enjoy it immensely. In the end he made a feast of sweets, breads, and fruits. After getting the dirtiest glare from from the man for suggesting perhaps some meat and eggs would be good too Arthur stayed out of his way. He really only let Matthew help. Which is what would be expected really, seeings how he knew what to do.

So while he cooked Arianna was getting dressed in a cute cream coloured rockabilly teadress that came to her knees had a scoop neck and plenty of tulle in the underlayer of it that it was perfectly fluffy, rose patterned lace panty hose and slipping on those adorable oxford style 5 inch heels. Because she couldn't strap Casimiro to her back she attached it to a garter on her right thigh. She put on some light foundation, eyeliner and mascara, and applied some cherry coloured lipstain. Grabbing the locks of hair on either side of her face she pinned them behind her head while the rest of her hair fell in copper waves down past her butt . She looked like one of those chicks in a pinup.

She gave another glance to the mirror and smirked like a maniac. She felt sexy as hell. If she was going to meeting ALL of the countries she needed to have confidence. And her ears and tail weren't going to help so she had to go all out. Even though she felt horrible cutting a hole in the back so her tail could pop out of it she made it so that it was easily repaired.

Leaving her room she heard yelling down stairs and went to go join her friends feeling significantly less bitchy since bathing. Her dogs followed her down and once she got down to the dining room and swung the doors open she heard choking. It was Alfred. He had been jamming a pastry into his mouth instead of eating normally like everyone else, when she came in. Now his face was a scarlet colour and she grinned widely again.

Everyone was blushing and it made her feel like the best thing in the world. Striding over gracefully to the empty spot in between Ivan and Matthew, she sat down with the poise of royalty reached over grabbing a crepe and began eating it delicately. So as to not make a mess. "Mmm, c'est délicieux, grand frère!" This gave Francis a giant stupid grin. "Merci!" She grinned back.

"So when are we leaving for the world meeting?" She asked arching an eyebrow to Arthur.

He coughed and Francis gave him a dirty look. "Er, actually we leave in about a half hour so I suggest we hurry up here." He says getting up and taking his plate over to the cart they used to wheel all the food here from the kitchen.

"Okee dokee." She said and gently tossed some food to the dogs sitting behind her at a respectful distance. They never eat dog food. Whatever she eats they eat. Except for the bad stuff like grapes and onions.

They all finished eating and everyone stopped blushing. Though Ludwig still wouldn't look at her. As they were leaving she gave a longing glance at the Italian sports car and whistled for her dogs to follow her to the green 1994 Ford Explorer that Matthew drives. She sat shotgun and her dogs got in the door Ivan held open for them. Once everyone was seated Martie laid down calmly on the floor while Ferdi sat across the the two seats that were next to Ivan and laid his head on the large man's lap.

"You know I learned how to drive in one of these. They're a bit tippy but goddamn if they have skid plates you wouldn't believe what these babies can power through!" She exclaimed patting the dashboard lovingly. Matthew let out a small chuckle knowing exactly what she was talking about. "The one we had was red and I named her Big Sexy." This earned a loud laugh from the backseat Russian.

* * *

 **The reason Alfred and Ludwig didn't get their own animal call was because they screamed. Mi lusingate means "I'm flattered". Stare con means "stay with". Ehh that should be good, the others are pretty self explanatory. Reviews and all that junk. I love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This one is for America! Enjoy and all that stuff! I love you guys!**

* * *

The world meeting was being held in the same building that the G8 had been. Just obviously in a much much larger room. She trailed behind Ivan but with a practiced grace and silent confidence the would make a model cry. But it was a forced confidence and inside she was a little flighty. Then she sees a little yellow puff ball speeding towards her. It slows down right before impact and perches on her head. "Gilbird! Vhere are you going!" Came from down a hall to the left from a familiar voice. She reached up and pet bird that still has the little bandage when it nuzzled her fingers and gave a cute little pip it made her giggle and relax a little.

"Oh hallo there frau. Thank you again for helping Gilbird. You look really good today by the way." The silver-headed Prussian said. A very light blush dusted her cheeks and Ivan how had stopped to watch didn't look too impressed.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for." When she noticed him inspecting the ears on her head she smirked. "Arthur did it. Oh and these are my dogs, Ferdinand or Ferdi is the dobe and the collie is Martha or Martie." The dog's tails started wagging or in Ferdi's case his stump started wiggling.

"That," He said pointing with a smile to the larger than average doberman,"Is not a dog. That's a small horse."

She snorts. "Arthur already said that." Which he did but only after he had a mini heart attack. "But he's the nicest of the two. It's the little shifty one you gotta watch." Gilbird by now had nuzzled up next to one of her ears and was falling asleep. But when Gilbert went to grab him Arianna heard a loud peep and she started laughing. The Prussian pulled his hands back looking appalled and began pouting.

"He wants to stay on my head because he's feels all comfy up there." She told the depressed albino, which only caused him to narrow his ruby eyes and cock his head to the side.

"Side effect of the fox stuff." She explained simply. He raised an eyebrow but accepted her answer anyway. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's safe. I have plenty of birds back home." She told him with a reassuring smile.

"Okay but if you hurt the awesome me's awesome bird you will totally be not awesome anymore." He said in a warning before wandering off to find his brother. Ivan and Arianna continued towards the giant meeting room. It was mostly empty still but there was a man with like nine cats around him sleeping in the corner. Sighing she turned to the border collie who was already eyeing them and told her, "Non mangiare i gatti." (Don't eat the cats) She could almost see the disappointment in Martie's creepy peepers. Ferdi on the other hand was already approaching the cats and greeting them. He had always loved cats and was uber protective of them. Soon he had them twining through his long legs as he sniffed their faces.

"Arianna! Arianna! Hey!" Cried a little white and blue blur. "I want you to meet the guys I'm living with!" Peter said grabbing her hand and dragging back through the door. Ivan had a small frown but she turned back and addressed her dogs,"Stare con Ivan! I'll be right back!"

As the boy was leading her down the hall he looked up at her again. "Why do you have ears and a tail? They're cool!"

She just laughed and explained for what she knew wasn't going to be anywhere near the last time today,"Your silly brother did it. And thanks, they are a little cool."

The scene that greeted them was peculiar but hilarious to say the least. There were five men standing in a group. One of the two taller ones dressed in black and red was being choked by his own tie by a man in a navy coloured sailor outfit while the other three were watching with a bored expression. Obviously this was a common occurrence and then there was the troll that was ghosting behind the one doing the choking.

"Hey! You guys! This is the nice lady I was telling you about!" Peter yelled getting their attention they all looked over and the chokee grinned. "Peter, you didn't say she was a work of art." At this she had to snort. Admittedly it was an okay pick-up line but the fact he was still doubled over and tethered by his tie while trying it, was beyond comical.

"Sorry, but that was hilarious." She said to his crestfallen face. "My name is Arianna." She says greeting them with a smile.

The one with a cute white lop-sided hat spoke up first, "Hei! I'm Tino, and this is Berwald, Emil, Matthias, and Lukas. We're the Nordics." He said gesturing to each respectively. She nodded her head gently to each being mindful of the bird nestled next to her left ear. But when the troll wasn't introduced she studied it a little bit longer. That's when a realization hit her and she curtsied to him.

"Greetings, Dovregubben. King of trolls." They all gasped and turned to Lukas whose eyes were wide with shock.

Matthias leaned over to him and whisper yelled, "Dude, I think she might be your soulmate!" Aaand he was being choked again.

The troll gave a deep rumble as a laugh. "It has been a few too many years since someone recognized me, let alone seen me. It is nice to meet one who believes." Lukas' mouth fell open before he quickly recovered and schooled his face back to neutral but she looked over at him. "So am I safe to assume that you are Norway. As I can see the troll king's energy linked to you."

The choking victim piped up again. "Oh oh! Try to guess who we are!"

She smirked and nodded, "Okay give me a minute."

She walked up to them and studied them each closely and gave a few good sniffs of each. When she was done she pointed to him and said with certainty, "You are Denmark. You're loud and probably a big partier. And you smell like pork, beer, sawdust, and plastic. The plastic is probably the legos." Moving onto Berwald, "Sweden, you're stoic and big. I don't really know how to describe what you smell like but it's snowy and clean. Tino you're Finland, I think, you smell like snow, gunpowder, and gingerbread. And you are Iceland, Emil, you don't smell as snowy but you do smell like licorice, a little volcanic and like the sea. Am I right?" She asked glancing at everyone.

Tino smiled wide and nodded furiously. "Yup you are absolutely correct! You have really good deduction skills."

"Thanks, I pride myself on not being ignorant." She said with a laugh. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you all. But-"

The tall Dane cut in, "Wait you seem kind of familiar to me. Norge, why is she familiar?" He turned to the man right next to him who studied her for a moment and said one word. "Wartooth." Holy shit-biscuits his voice.

This made Matthias gasp and lean back. "Holy fuck! It is! But how?"

Lukas just rolled his eyes. "Obviously he was reincarnated. But how and why into the body of this girl who has no Nordic blood in her I have no clue."

Arianna who was getting a little weirded out, interjected. "Wait a minute. Wartooth. Like Harald Wartooth? The super badass PSYCHO viking king? And you're saying I'm him? So that's a really good joke. Nicely told too." She said with a nervous chuckle, Berwald, now deciding to speak only to agree with the other two , "It's the truth. I can feel it."

"Nope, sorry, I don't go wielding axes or oak clubs and ripping out people's intestines as a sacrifice to Odin. Plus isn't he supposed to be chilling out in Valhalla?" She said shaking her head.

Lukas just eyed her up, "Do you black out when fighting?"

Sighing she looks at him,"Yeah. When I get really super pissed off. Usually not when I'm practicing."

"So you have the berserker spirit. Are you at home in the snow?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

After she nodded at him with a confused look Lukas turned to the Dane and the Swede. "Berwald give her your sword. Matthias attack her." She quickly started waving her hands as the stoic blonde started unsheathing a greatsword. "Woah! Hold on! Let's do this after the meeting. I don't want to get bloody and sweaty in this dress."

"Fine. It was nice to meet you." Lukas said giving her a nod.

"Yeah I totally prefer this body for Wartooth. Much more appealing." Matthias says with a stupid smile.

"Well! I'll see ya later!" She said strutting off to where Ivan was.

On her way she saw a basket of tomatoes sitting on a hallway table next to a vase with flowers and after quickly looking around she grabbed one sniffing it and gently feeling it. It was perfect and her mouth started watering. She took a bite and almost moaned. It tasted like the ones she grew at home. Delicious. She took about three more bites when she heard a quiet laugh.

"It would seem we have a tomato thief on our hands." Forcing herself to swallow what she was chewing she turned and wide ice blue met an amused fiery green. Oh gods, he smelled like summer and looked like the personification of wet panties instead of a country.

She blushed, "I'm sorry they were just sitting there. Looking too good to pass up. I really like tomatoes, I couldn't help it!" She said quickly to explain herself.

The olive skinned sexy bastard just laughed again. "It's okay chica. I have plenty. You could take a few more if you like. It was a little surprising since no-one but Lovi and I eat them plain like that. I'm Antonio. But you can call me Toni." He said taking the tomatoless hand and kissing her knuckles with a smile.

Her blush flared up and she smiled back "I'm Arianna. Francis mentioned you once. When I was eating tomatoes for breakfast." She laughed. "Well it was nice meeting you and stealing one of your tomatoes but I have to get back to Ivan. Oh, and if you stay after the meeting I'll be fighting the Dane. Should be fun." A look of something like shock and horror came over his face and he took a step back pale."Oh, Dios mío, esta mujer es una locura!" (Oh my god this woman is crazy)

Smiling she turned to walk away,"Solo un poco." (only a little) She called back as she strode towards the meeting room while finishing her tomato. The room was half full when she opened the doors and she made her way over to where she could see the tall man. Matthew was a few seats away and there were a three guys standing around Ivan. "Hey! Sorry I took so long. Oh hey Matthew? Do you have some extra clothes in the back of the Explorer?"

"Yeah. Why? Did you ruin your dress?" He looked over and cocked his head.

"No, I'm going to fight Matthias after the meeting. They think I'm some viking warlord reincarnated. And I don't want to mess up a cute dress. I don't worry about shoes because I prefer fighting barefoot. If I am Wartooth," She noticed Ivan stiffen minutely. He remembered Wartooth. "Then I probably got kicked out of Valhalla for doing some stupid shit. And being a girl in an era where crazy sieges aren't okay is my punishment." She shrugged nonchalantly. Ivan stared at her really well and realized that the Nordics might be right. She was a natural charisma and was crazy good at fighting. And she gave off an aura that made her seem nearly as tall as him when she was being confident.

"Uhh, are you sure want to fight him?" Matthew asked nervously. She gave him a crazy grin. "Sure why not? It seems fun."

"Oh, well okay." He said not quite convinced. He didn't want his friend hurt. She was the only one who really included him in things.

She walked over and gave him a reassuring hug. "I don't agree to fights if I don't think I can survive. Who knows, I might even win. He is going to be fighting me with an axe and while if you get tagged by it you're pretty well fucked, I'm built for dodging and maneuvering around giant swinging blades. I'll be fine, and even if I do get hurt, I do heal quickly. Plus I think they're going to try and force me into rage mode. If I go into it then I'll be fine. Don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily." She said comfortingly to both of them.

"Hey, Ivan, who are these guys?" She said changing the subject and gesturing to the three near the Russian. "Oh, da. This is Eduard, this is Toris, and this is Raivis." She sniffed and smiled sticking out her hand to greet them.

"The Baltics right? I'm Arianna." Eduard shook her hand and Toris smiled back. Raivis was just quietly watching with a little blush. She couldn't help but grab him up and hug him.

"D'aww and you are adorable." She said squeezing him. When Ivan started throwing a dark aura that made the kid she was hugging start shaking she just turned to the tall man and frowned. Letting go of the boy with one hand she smacked his chest. Not hard or anything just enough to communicate that she was displeased, "Knock it off, don't be a weiner head."

The other two gasped and looked back and forth between the two. Only to be further surprised when he started pouting. She snorted and let Raivis go and ruffled his hair before she looked up at Ivan and rolled her eyes.

"Don't even. What have I said about puppy dog eyes?" She asked crossing her arms.

He just pouted even harder. Matthew, who was watching all of this was smiling at how silly it looked. Sighing she opened her arms and Ivan grabbed her up like a doll and squeezed her.

"You know, breathing is good too." She joked patting his head.

"Big Brootherrrr!" And with that Arianna was dropped and Ivan was hiding behind her as a certain Belarusian came stalking forward knife in hand. She was gripping it so the blade was upwards so when she got close enough Arianna just quickly kicked her hand hard enough that the knife flew out of her grip and she snatched it out of the air before the girl in the navy dress could react.

Smirking she twirled the knife in her hand,"You really need to work on how you hold your blade, your grip is much too stiff. You were disarmed by the same tactic last time." This got quite a few gasps from everyone in the room and an enraged shriek from the platinum blonde.

She just laughed and held her hand up in the classic 'pause' gesture. "If you want to fight me, you'll have to wait till after the meeting. I already have another fight lined up so you'll have to wait your turn. Also I don't want to fuck up this dress. And I'll hold onto this until our fight." She said spinning the knife on her finger.

The girl just narrowed her eyes and stalked off completely livid. A quiet "Oh my god." Came from behind her and she turned noticing everyone was staring at her. "What?" She asked sitting down and spinning the knife on its point. That's when everyone started mumbling to each other. She could make out what most of them were saying but she felt too badass to care. Ivan just sigh in relief and sat down next to her. The meeting was about to start and she grabbed a pen and a few pieces of paper to start doodling.

That was until she heard an oddly familiar voice. Her eyes searched and over in the corner groping Kiku was someone she had seen before. She stood up and began walking over as if in a trance. Once she got over there she could see a man in a ponytail squealing and begging to be let go of by Kiku and a teen with weirdish choppy hair. She didn't really pay much attention to them and instead walked straight up to the groper and inspected him. He smiled at her and was about to say something as his hands turned into boob grabbing claws but what she said floored him. "You and your brother. Why were you in my dream?" She asked him with a serious face.

"W-what?!" He asks his eyes wide. The others had froze as well.

"You and your older brother. He has a braid. You guys separated when you were abou- Oh my god, you're South Korea aren't you?" She said realizing with a gasp. "Well why did I dream of you guys? Are you who I'm supposed to help?" She wondered out loud cocking her head.

"I Don't know! I don't even know you, da-ze!" He looked distraught and she was about to say something else when Ivan actually pick her up and carried her back to her seat. His face was pulled into a frown that said to not ask questions. She gave a huff and started drawing again.

* * *

 **Suggestions, questions, reviews and whatevers are always appreciated! Remember tell me if something is weird or if you notice something that doesn't add up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so super sized chapter. For your viewing pleasure. This one is for New Zealand!**

* * *

So the meeting had ended up turning into a giant cluster-fuck. Nothing was decided. Again. And she kept getting weird looks which she did her best to ignore but every once Ivan would stare back at them. This made a lot of that stop. At one point she removed Gilbird from her head and started playing with him.

She got an idea, giggled and wrote down how she scared Ludwig in the woods before handing it to the little bird and whispering, "Nehmen Sie diese , um Gilbert." Not more than a minute later she could hear raucous laughter from over where the Prussian sat next to Antonio and Francis. His brother who sat on his other side turned crimson and spun around to glare. Arianna just giggled at him as Gilbird returned.

She watched as Antonio and Gilbert said something and seemed to agree with each other before Francis frowned and smacked them both in the back of the head. When he started bitching at them and Toni turned to give her a brilliant smile and a wink causing her to turn red she caught snippets of her new big brother screeching, "Ma petite soeur!" and "Filthy pig dogs!", but sadly since they were on the other side of the huge noisy room she only heard tiny bits. She turned to Matthew who had of course remained silent during the meeting so far and poked him in the shoulder. "Hey, you have a pet right?"

He looked over and smiled gently ,"Yeah, I have a polar bear. His name is Kumabimbo. I left him at home because he had a nasty tummy ache. I think he got into some of my, uh, special brownies."

She busted up laughing. "No wonder you're so chilled the fuck out. Pun intended. Don't be embarrassed though I somewhat expected it. Especially after watching Trailer Park Boys."

He blushed and coughed. "You, ah watch that?"

"Fuck yeah. That shit's hilarious. Oh and that Swearnet movie? Priceless. I think I pissed myself laughing so hard."

He smiled and looked over at Ivan who had been observing everything. Their eyes met and they both agreed on something silently. They would do anything for this strange chick who didn't just wiggle past their walls but took a flaming sledgehammer of destiny to them. And they had to share the first semi-normal person to actively want to be close to them and include them in things. Little did the girl know that the two huge countries just made one of the most intimidating alliances ever.

"Hey, how long do these festivals of fuckery last?" She asked doodling something really funny before handing it to the little yellow messenger of fluff and adorableness. When she heard another howl of laughter she grinned. What she had drawn was Ludwig in a dress and makeup blushing while Feliciano danced with him.

Sighing Matthew leaned back in his chair. "We aren't even halfway done, eh. Ludwig hasn't gone up there and commandeered the meeting yet." Groaning she let her head slam onto the table. It was going to be a long day.

 _...hetalia!...after the meeting!..._

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Matthew asked handing her an old pair of jeans and a thin flannel button down.

"Yup, I sure do. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said with a great big smile while cutting a small hole in the back of the jeans for her tail.

He handed her a belt and she slipped the pantyhose off before sliding the loaned trousers on under the dress. She had him unzip the back of the dress before putting on the shirt and buttoning it up. After she slid the dress out from under the shirt and down her legs she folded it up and tossed it into the back of the SUV.

Cinching the belt and braiding her hair into a long neat rope down her back before securing it with one of the ribbons she hand no matter what she strapped Casimiro to the small of her back and started padding toward the rear of the building with her Canadian friend in tow. Ivan had promised to meet them there and watch her dogs.

"Ahaha, Yes! She showed up. Berwald toss her the sword!" Matthias yelled. On reflex she snatched the large sword out of the air and twirled her wrist like she had been using it her entire life and braced herself for the impact of an axe. But it didn't come at her.

Rather it blurred past her and when she heard her friend squeak as he jumped back she scowled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Lukas! Do your thing!" And as a rush of violet coloured magic rushed behind her she saw her companion hoisted into the air and squirming.

She spun around, her eyes so cold and hard they resembled steel. And in the most menacing voice they had ever heard she growled. "Release him. Now."

Fortunately she had given Gilbird back immediately after the meeting because her ears were pinned and her face was one that foretold of impending bloodshed.

"Nope!" The loudmouth said proudly leaning on his axe. When she heard Matthew give a cry of pain she snarled and charged the Danish man, seeing red. He didn't expect her to be so fast so he gave a yelp of surprise when the tip of Berwald's sword grazed the end of his nose. He scrambled into a defensive position just in time for steel to grind against steel as he blocked a blow that would have lopped off his arm.

"Okay yup. It's Wartooth!" He cried out trying to push her back. Arianna just roared and went for another strike. Everyone had gathered and was now watching in utter shock as this tiny girl made one of best fighters move backwards. She was seething and Natalya decided maybe she should give up on Big Brother Ivan if this is what she would have to fight.

When the axe swung at Arianna from the left she ducked hearing it whistle over head and lashed out drawing blood from his thigh. Rolling between his legs with a surprising amount of nimbleness that made the Asians nod in appreciation she popped up behind him.

She was past his defenses. This was bad. He spun trying to move his unguarded back away from her. And when he felt a kick to the back of his knees he went down with a shout of surprise and his axe was knocked from his grasp by another kick. Then he froze as a cold metal point was pressed into the top of his right shoulder. "I. Said. Release. Him. Now!" She growled as she slowly pressed the tip of the sword into him making him whimper and drawing a little blood. Matthias hasn't felt this scared in a while. "Arianna! I'm okay! I think they were just trying to provoke you into a berserker state like you said they would." She looked back at the Canadian and snorted. "Well they failed. Which is lucky for the this sad sack. He would be impaled if they had succeeded."

"W-what?!" The man kneeling before her asked shocked.

Looking him dead in the eye. "I wouldn't have stopped. And I would have had to be physically removed. Count yourself lucky, fool. I've been working on controlling it. Were I even a couple years younger we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Christ, I forgot exactly how terrifying Wartooth was." He said trying to joke but his voice was shaking. Sighing and calming down completely she stuck her hand out to help him up. Once he was on his feet she wiped the blood off of the greatsword onto the grass before handing it back to it's owner with a nod.

"That's another thing. If you already thought I was Wartooth I would have thought you guys would have enough common sense to not fight the person who defeated and ruled Sweden, Norway and Denmark. You know the one who supposedly had to be smote down by Odin himself? The one who legend has it was impervious to steel and fire? The motherfucker who got named Wartooth? That guy?" She said in a lecturing tone now that her rage had completely dissipated.

"Also, don't fuck with my friends."

Lukas, who had obviously been watching everything knew that there was something off. In his entire life Wartooth never learned control. This wasn't completely Wartooth. Or if Wartooth's soul really was in this girl and it was whole, there was something else. And not that fox spirit that took up residence. Something that was more powerful than the berserker's soul. He just kept watching her as she stretched and rolled her shoulders and talked amicably to the Dane.

She finished talking to Matthias how Lukas had gone crazy that one year about the butter, smiled and looked over to the crowd, zeroing in on her next opponent, "Natalyaaaa! Your turn." She said in a singsong voice that had the girl shivering. The crowd all shuffled away from her. There was a dull thunk and Natalya looked down as she felt something touch her boot. It was her own knife. She hadn't even seen her move. At realizing how fucking deadly this weird human was she hopped on the Nope train to Fuckthat town. Sure, humans can't kill the personifications, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch when they were injured.

"I forfeit." She announced with a scowl as she picked up her knife and turned to leave.

Arianna just shrugged. "So, who wants to go out for drinks?" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy before Alfred shouted, "Hell Yeah!"

She laughed loudly, "Drinks are on Alfred!"

"Wait, wait what!" He screeched.

 _...hetalia!..._

"Arthur, I'm being as serious as ebola right now. You need to get up there, on that shitty little stage, and I need you to sing the song of your people. Punk version. DOOO EET." Arianna by now had lost track of how many shots of vodka she'd taken all provided by Ivan and she was working on her 3rd glass of beer that Matthew had given her, and Gilbert was trying to not so subtly communicate his appreciation for her ability to drink.

She wasn't having that though, as she got as boisterous and lively as one would imagine vikings would during a feast. But no-one had found it as annoying as Alfred being drunk and trying to stumble over a story, she remained articulate even though her accent slipped through and the stories she was telling of her family and the stupid shit she had done had everyone roaring in laughter. But now she was trying to convince everyone's favourite prickly brit to get up there and entertain them with his beautiful punk music. Against the wishes of half of the countries.

"Okay, y'all can shut right tha fuck up. Punk music is beautiful! Arthurr, get yer ass up there and prove it to all of them jackasses." Said Englishman blushed at having his music called beautiful and swelled with pride. And since everyone kept stealing his drinks he was actually pretty sober. "If you don't get up there right now, I'm willin to bet I can convince Allistor to get up there. He has some pretty nice music too ya know. I mean yeah, Gorillaz and the Heavy are at the top of my list, but Franz Ferdinand and the Fratellis are up there too and they're both from fuckin' Glasgow."

Arthur just mumbled something she couldn't hear and she rolled her eyes seeing it was a lost cause. Stalking off with the bottle of Stolichnaya she went to go find the man who had left it for her to enjoy.

Once she saw him she bounced onto his back where he was standing next to a tall woman with gigantic boobs. Arianna smiled at the woman and secured herself on Ivan's back before sticking her hand out over the man's shoulder to greet her.

"How are ya? I'm Arianna!" She said jovially and the woman smiled back and shook her hand, "Hallo, I'm Ivan's big sister, Yekaterina. It is so nice to meet the girl who became my brother's friend." Arianna laughed loudly and gave her a lopsided grin, "How could I not? He's like a giant teddy bear!" Ivan blushed as they both giggled. But he was ecstatic that his friend and his normal sister got along.

Over at the bar she could see Alfred and Matthew drinking and talking to each other. Well until Matthew started getting visibly pissed off. Slamming his bottle of beer on the bar so hard it shattered he stood up got into Al's face and started bitching at him. Handing the bottle of vodka off to the man she was perched on Arianna slipped off of his back and started heading over to the irate Canadian. Alfred conveniently started waving his arms around in an attempt at calming his brother down right as she approached. His forearm struck her across the stomach and she clutched her midsection with a grunt before slamming her fist into Alfred's temple effectively knocking him out and stopping the argument.

When the pain hit her a second later she crumpled down onto her knees and she swore. "Gods fucking damnit that kind of hurts." Matthew, who had gasped when she was struck, was down beside her in a second and helped her back to her feet.

"I'll be fine Mattie. It just hurts like a bitch." She said patting his arm once she was fully standing.

"That was really fucking stupid of you to do." He said his voice taking a hard edge. She raised a brow and examined him. There was an interesting glint in his eyes. Not a perverted one, just one that screamed alpha male.

"Fuckin' aye Matt. So you're a burly drunk huh?" She asked in an amused and interested tone. Well isn't that a turn of events. He smirks but as he looks past the top of her head he frowns. "Fuck."

She spins around and asks, "What?" Just in time to see Arthur finish off a bottle of rum. As he throws the bottle against a wall causing it to rain glass he starts laughing loudly and gets that damned rogue smirk as he glances around. Arianna could see Antonio hiding behind Francis and Gilbert and everyone watching him rather warily. When his eyes landed on her and slunk up and down her body his grin got even wider and she could hear Matthew practically growl behind her. "Oi! There ye are wench!" Arthur's voice much deeper and raspier than usual as he starts sauntering over.

She watches him for a second before the realization hit her. "Ahh, so that's what just happened. Alright. Mattie I got this." She said reaching back and patting his chest. She plastered a flirty smile on her face and sashayed over to meet the pirate-y man and begun circling him.

"Helloooo Captain Kirkland." She purred and touched his shoulder in a whorish manner. His face lit up like he just got the best present. Everyone else was appalled and a snarling Francis had to be held back by Gilbert and Antonio, Ivan looked a little pissed. Inside her mind she rolled her eyes, if they were all worried obviously it was hard to subdue him so that's why she was doing this, she wanted to make it quick. The best way to do that was get in his space.

And right as she was about to strike he grabbed her arm and tsked. "Now, now, love. You don't wanna be goin' and doing somethin' like that? We were about to have a lil fun weren't we?" He growled out as he grabbed the hair at the back of her head and slammed his mouth against hers. She squealed and punched him in the neck with her left arm. It was unfortunate that he was holding her right arm because the punch was weaker now. He reeled back and coughed before smirking once again his eyes practically glowing, "Feisty! I like it!"

He went in for another kiss after grabbing the other arm as well but since he wasn't holding her head this time she pulled back and head-butted him in his face. This time her gave a grunt and backed up holding his nose.

"I want a duel!" She quickly shouted. Man, she was glad that she came from a very long line of drinkers and she had a world class tolerance. Otherwise this wouldn't be a very well matched fight.

He chuckled darkly and grinned, "Awright love, but to the winner goes the spoils."

Arianna frowned, knowing perfectly well what he meant. But he was too arrogant, he would be way too confidant in his moves and would mess up she figured. "Fine." She spat.

"Hahaha! Tis been a while since I've had a virgin! This'll be fun." And as soon as he said those words she could hear Francis scream, "What! Nonononon, please don't fight him! Ne perdez pas votre pureté comme ça!" (Do not waste your purity like that!)

Grimacing at how distressed he was she turned her head and shouted back, "Je suis désolé. Mais je dois me battre avec lui."(I am sorry. But I have to fight him.) This didn't help and the blonde just started crying while everyone was debating stepping in and stopping this. There was no telling what this Arthur would do to win or what he would do to her. Ivan's hand was itching to pull out his lead pipe and just stop this before it starts and Matthew looked kind of distraught.

"Let's take this outside. No need getting the bar bloody." Arianna says leading the swaggery bastard outside.

"So I take it the rum did this?" She asks stepping onto the street.

"Aye." He replies in a light tone. She turns around to continue speaking and gets a surprise when she sees him in full pirate regalia. "No pistols though. We do this by blade and fist only. Deal?" He huffs but strips the three flintlocks from their holsters and tosses them to the crowd that had poured out of the club to watch. That cutlass looked a lot like the one he used when they were sparring that one time.

"Are ye ready? I'd like ta get this over with so that I can claim me prize." He taunted shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Rolling her eyes Arianna drew Casimiro and got into a defensive stance. She nodded and with an over dramatic flourish Arthur drew his sword and came at her. She deflected the slash and sidestepped to the noise of steel on steel as her cinquida ran down the curved blade. She kicked his side and made him back up. He retaliated with a left hook that caught her shoulder as she bounced back as well.

She slides to the side as he went for another strike this time to her right. Thrusting her blade to catch the bottom of his she forced the swipe up and away. This time she took the opportunity to punch him in the ribs. He just gave a grunt and spun away catching her right cheek with the edge of his sword. "Fucking cunt!" She cried jumping back. He followed and went for her left side this time. "I always did like a woman with a mouth on 'er. I wonder what else it's good for!" He kept jeering at her.

She didn't bother deflecting she just danced out of his range and he continued slashing as she called to the crowd, "Hey anyone got a gladius I can borrow?"

Feliciano cried out "Si!"

"Well toss it here!" And he did. She jumped away from another attack to her left and switched Casimiro to her left hand in an underhanded grip and caught the loaned blade with her right. But when she touched it Feliciano saw a weird aura of bronze kind of shimmer around her before it disappeared. A few others seen it as well but just waved it off as the alcohol talking.

She quickly tested the weight and called a thanks as she rushed at Arthur pushing him onto the defensive as she went low and slashed at his legs with her right and deflected his blade with her left. She was a little pissed that he got her cheek as blood ran down into her collar. But this wasn't the time for that, she had to remain calm. This didn't call for brute strength this should be a strategic battle. But fighting the rage was difficult and the nordics all saw it as they watched. Being slightly tipsy didn't help control it either.

As Arianna drew blood from a slash across his chest the whole crowd started cheering. She was beginning to win. And as she continue slashing and hacking in a graceful flurry of metal making Arthur back up as he was deflecting blow after blow he tripped over the curb and fell on his ass. He didn't even have a chance to get back up as she gave a hard swift kick to the hand holding his sword. All those years of of playing defense in football really paid off. He cried out as his sword was sent away and a foot to his chest forced him down onto his back. Glacial blue eyes met his as the tip of Arianna's gladius gently pressed against his windpipe.

"Yield." Was all she said.

He nodded slowly,"Aye, ye bested me." He seemed resigned but as soon as the pressure on his neck was removed his left hand moved like lightning, drawing the dirk at his hip and stabbing it into her thigh and pushing her off of him causing her to fall to the ground.

She rolled into it and popped back up. She ripped the damn thing out of her leg with a wince and threw it to the ground "You dirty fucking bitch! You dishonourable curr!" She spat the accusations at him and he seemed to regret it before composing himself and sneering. In the crowd almost eight people had to restrain Ivan from going out there. The other ex-pirates knew he did some crooked shit before but this, this was beyond dirty. And her appointed French brother cried out in anguish and outrage.

Now she had a slight handicap. But with this much adrenaline the stab wound didn't hurt too much right now. "Now I'm fucking pissed!" And she could feel it. It was happening. Her control snapped. She let a out a shaky breath and started chuckling. The fanged grin that overtook her face told the nordics that they needed to get everyone back. She rolled the gladius into an underhanded grip as well, Arthur knew he was royally fucked and he scrambled over to his cutlass. With a snarl she lept forward and moved even faster than before, and almost every one of her blows making contact and drawing blood.

"Ivan, you have to go out there and make her stop." Matthias told the giant Russian as he couldn't tear his eyes from watching Wartooth, yes this was Wartooth fighting now, actually go berserk on the stupid ex-pirate.

Ivan just chuckled, "Now why would I do that? Arthur deserved it as soon as the thought of being dishonourable crossed him mind."

"And if she kills him? We know we can't die by her hands, and that he'll come back but the trauma killing him might cause her isn't something she should go through. You know exactly what it could do to her." He tried and that made Ivan freeze for a second going wide-eyed before turning to him to agree to go out there. But just as they faced each other the whole crowd gasped and they both jerked their heads to look at the fight, only to find it over. There stood Arianna sneering down at Arthur who was on his back once more but had a hand clutching his throat as blood seeped through his fingers. He was gasping and when he coughed a fount of blood burst past his lips.

"Death before dishonour." Her tone was so cold that Ivan even shivered. She wiped the blood of of her blades onto the legs of her trousers before returning her dagger to its sheath. Arthur was only able to take a few more gurgling gasps before he went slack and his eyes dulled. Arianna who had been watching him and had calmed down, didn't even look distraught. Even though a man just obviously died by her own hands.

"Feliciano would you like Veritas back?" She asked the Italian who was hiding behind a wary Ludwig.

"H-how do you know it's name?" Feli asked, perplexed. It wasn't even engraved on the blade or anything and she knew it's true name. She just shrugged,"It's a gift I have I guess."

"Vee. I think maybe you should keep it. This is the first time in a millennia that it's seen any action." He figured she would get more use from it.

"Someone get that idiot's body out of the street. I'm pretty sure being used as a speed bump slows the regenerative process." She said jabbing her thumb at the dead Englishman laying in the middle of the street. As everyone looked shocked at her knowing this she just rolled her eyes. "Oh come the fuck on! I'm a human. I know that I can't kill you guys permanently. But that doesn't mean it won't probably hurt like a bitch to die temporarily. The jackass had it coming. Now will someone move him? I'd do it myself but my stabbed leg is starting to really hurt like a motherfucker. Also, would someone mind taking me to the hospital before I lose consciousness from blood loss?" The fabric over her right leg was soaked in crimson and she was reluctant to put any weight on it.

* * *

 **Reviews, questions, anything! I love em'!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay. This one is for Canada. Sorry if it's a little gritty. I love you my readers!**

* * *

Ivan and Matthew both paced worriedly. Waiting for them to finish patching up Arianna. They had dragged her to the hospital as she had requested. There was blood on the backseat of Matt's Explorer but he didn't care. His best friend, who happened to be a human, who doesn't heal like everyone he had known, was in the hospital getting stitches.

A nurse popped her head out of the room and nodded at them. "We're all finished here so you can go in."

"NO! I don't want any fucking painkillers you useless cunt! I already told you that!" They could hear her roar from the room. As they went in they saw her standing up and snatching a crutch from another nurse. The jeans she was wearing had been cut into some shitty version of shorts but it looked really stupid since the other leg was untouched. A bunch of gauze was wrapped around her thigh and the cut on her cheek had been stitched up. It ran about 5 cm on her right cheek. An inch higher and she would have been blind in that eye.

"Let's go. We're done here." They just watched dumbfounded as she hobbled past them only half-ass using the crutch only so she didn't rip open her leg wound.

She was being reckless and Ivan felt something bubble up inside him. Of course he realized why she was this prickly when wounded. He wouldn't want people to see him weak or defenseless either. But there was a fine line that she was teetering on. Between pride and stupidity. So to prevent her from further aggravating any wounds he quickly scooped her up and handed the crutch to Matthew who seemed relieved that he had picked her up. She just kind of growled but after a second she relaxed and settled on pouting.

"Why didn't you let them give you painkillers?" Matthew asked.

"Because they fuddle me up. I don't even let them use a local anesthetic. If I can't control it I don't want it." She explained and tucked her face into Ivan's chest.

"Well why are you so pissed off at them?" He was wondering because she was acting weird.

"The assholes wanted to run tests on my ears and tail. I said fuck no and then we got into an argument until I threatened to rip off the doctors testicals and make earrings out of them." She was starting to mumble but they both heard her.

Gods was she tired. A long boring meeting, two fights, booze and blood loss will do that to you. She snuggled in and Matthew threw the smiling Russian a jealous look. They signed out and by the time they reached the vehicle Arianna was fast asleep. Ivan just ducked into his seat and held her. The dogs in the back whined and came over to sniff her. Holding her close he realized that she wasn't as warm as she usually was. Sure she felt like she had a normal temperature for a human, but he was used to the excess heat she usually gave off. He was a little worried but decided that unless she started shivering she was fine.

...hetalia!...

The BTT was in charge of getting Arthur's body home. While the rest of the G8 members waited somewhat worriedly to hear what happened to their human. And when Ivan came through the door holding a limp Arianna, Feliciano started bawling.

"She's fine. Just asleep, da." Ivan said simply as he made his way up the stairs. Her dogs trailing behind quietly. He set her on the bed and the dogs curled up next to her. He trudged over to his room and went to sleep as well. There wasn't anything anyone could do further.

...hetalia!...

Arianna's eyes snapped open a little before 5 am and she swung her legs over the edge. Quietly she shuffled to the door and when her dogs went to get up to join her she gave the clicking noise that meant for them to stay there. If she was right no-one should be up yet. And she was correct in her assumption. She was able to slip away and into the basement without any trouble.

Taking care to be quiet even now she gathered up a leather bound book near the back and flipped through some pages before finding what she was looking for. She had seen it when she was putting all the stuff away after Arthur's magic debacle. Scrawled on the page in latin was instructions on how to brew a healing potion. Mentally going over what was available, she nodded to herself and got to work.

Smashing and grinding herbs and other less desirable ingredients with the mortar and pestle and mixing them with purified water that came from that one lake that King Arthur got his sword and whatnot with the whole reviving Lancelot thing. When she was done with both batches, yes she made one to speed up the dumbasses recovery, she frowned. This was going to hurt like a bitch.

Taking Casimiro and slicing through the bandages on her leg before slicing through the stitches. She carefully made sure she got all of the sutures out so the didn't heal into her flesh and took a deep breath before scooping a glob of the purple slime she had made. There was always a catch with this kind of shit. Grunting she spread the wound open causing blood to drip down onto the floor. The droplets made a soft splattering noise once a small pool formed.

"Well it's now or never." She says aloud before jamming the two fingers coated in the mixture into the deep gash. She tried containing the screech that escaped her lips, she really did, but as soon as the nasty stuff made contact it seemed to be molten lava. It didn't help that she couldn't just put the glob in there and pull her fingers out. Nope, that would be way too fucking easy.

She had to make sure every corner, no matter how deep, was slathered with the burning satan juice. And Arthur had stabbed bone deep, meaning her fingers were all the way into her leg and wiggling around.

By now she was making a pained keening noise that she couldn't stop and she could hear loud footsteps pounding towards the basement door before it was thrown open and Ivan came storming down the stairs. Once Ivan caught sight of her a look of utter horror came over his face. She retracted her fingers knowing that she had gotten it all. Panting she smirked and felt her leg go completely numb.

"Hey, how are ya?" She asked as if he hadn't just seen her mutilating her wound.

He was completely pale. Well paler than usual and looked like he might start crying. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing Arthur's mess, again. It's okay Ivan. I had to put the mixture on all of the damaged tissue. In a few hours I'll be right as rain. Now I suggest you turn around." She said calmingly. When Ivan threw her a confused look she sighed. "I've gotta get the one on my face." She told him grabbing a mirror that she had brought over to the table. She picked up her dagger and took care removing all 19 stitches. "You should seriously turn around this isn't going to be pretty." He frowned and continued to watch, she just shrugged and pried the cut open. Her pained tears started pouring down with the blood and she grabbed another scoop of the awful shit.

Hissing as it made contact and smearing it into the opening she glanced over at her friend. He looked like he might vomit. "I ngggh, told you to turn around." Once her cheek began going numb she glanced down at her thigh and smiled lightly. It had formed a nasty scab but could tell the progress would hold the flesh together. She looked back at Ivan. "Come on. I know for a fact that you've gruesomely killed many people before. Can't you handle a little blood?" She asked cocking her eyebrow.

He sighed,"Da, I've bludgeoned many people and caused a good bit of gore, but they weren't my luchshe podruga."

She stood up and hobbled over making sure she didn't stress the leg injury and gave him a gentle hug. "I'm not going anywhere soon. I'm hard to kill. Trust me. Mean little bastards like me don't die easily. Now come on, you can help me up the stairs and to Artie's room. This crap will help him revive quicker." He nodded and picked her and the bowl of goop up.

They got to Arthur's room and he set Arianna down on the edge of the bed. Again she didn't even seem bothered that she had actually killed someone. And as she hold his sliced throat open and thrust her fingers that were coated in purple into the gaping hole.

"You've killed someone before, da?" Ivan asked gently. She didn't even look up from what she was doing as she snorted and gave a short laugh.

"Well yeah, a few. You wouldn't believe how many shitbags in the woods will try pulling so some shit they shouldn't. Poachers, rapists, kidnappers, even a dude who knocked his wife unconscious once. Fucking scum was beating on her and when she went down and didn't come back up or move I jumped down from the tree I was watching from and destroyed him. Killed him quick and had my dogs rip into him to make it look like an animal attack before dragging the body a little ways away. Spent the rest of the day making sure the lady would wake up. When she did I followed in the trees and made sure she got back to her vehicle safely. I would watch over my forest and make sure that the people who actually cared for nature were safe and that dickwads who wanted to poach and kill does or hunt deer out of season never did make it back. Well I did make an exception one time. The guy was hunting rabbits but he was poor as shit so I gave him a warning. I never killed for the hell of it. And the forest I protect now has a rumour that some kind of demon, or angel, depending on who you're talking to lives in it. They never saw my face, I always wore one of those long nose venetian masks. Well there was a little girl who got separated from her family, I let her see my face but only so she wasn't scared. The cops and forest rangers don't even bother with it anymore. But yeah." She had moved on to other deep wounds as she spoke and as she was treating one on his stomach she could feel his heart begin to beat again.

She quickly worked on one last one before backing up. She nodded at Ivan and walked out of the room with him following.

"You always killed for noble purposes, da. The same cannot be said for me." He said quietly and somewhat sadly.

"Well that's the past, yes I'm a killer but I'm not a murderer. And I highly doubt you kill for shits and giggles. You aren't anything I'm afraid of, I mean hell, I really like you so I say that makes you an alright guy in my book. You're also the first person to know that I'm a killer. I trust you with that. I also trust Mattie enough already so if you want to you can tell him. But no telling Alfred." She told him giving him a hug before pulling away and smiling up at him.

He just nods and feels happy and somewhat free for the first time in a long time. Before something else bubbles up in his chest.

"Well I'm going to go get a bath and wash all this blood off." Arianna said turning to go to her room but before she got even one step away she was spun back around and picked up. Instinctively she wraps her legs Ivan's waist as she's hoisted against his body and her hands find his shoulders. An intense and fiery amethyst eyes seem to scorch her and set her own body on fire.

"Well holy f-" She didn't get to finish as his lips claimed hers. They weren't forceful but there was a searing passion that seemed make her melt into the kiss. When his right hand squeezed her ass she let out a whimper.

The noise made him give a slight growl and brace her against the wall as he nips her bottom lip. Ivan had felt something snap and oh gods how he wanted this to never end. Pressing his body further against her and causing her to gasp he buried his face against her neck. Nipping and kissing his way down the side of her throat giving Arianna time to catch her breath. Usually she'd say something but there was a semi-franticity in Ivan's movements that begged only for actions not words or comments.

He slid his right hand up to her side and squeezed earning him a humm of appreciation before she started working her own hands upwards to thread her fingers in his hair. When she gently scratched his scalp with her nails Ivan let out groan that only served to stoke that fire building in her.

Unfortunately when Ivan moved to recapture her lips there was a loud cough from the end of the hallway. Rolling her eyes she looked to see a blushing Kiku.

"Hey Kiku, did you need something?" She asked as if she weren't pinned to the wall by a giant Russian and they weren't just making out in the hallway. Ivan just chuckled into her neck before letting her down.

"Uhh. No, I just heard some weird noises down here in Arthur's hallway. I was concerned that you were being taken advantage of. I see that you weren't. I apologize for interrupting then. Even though that was a highly indecent thing to do." The Japanese man said still blushing as he bowed his head and went to leave. Ivan had somewhat deflated at the accusation and she felt like she needed to say something.

Giving a laugh Arianna stopped him by saying," While it may have been a surprise it was not unwelcome. Also I'm somewhat shocked you think of your neighbour to the west like that. Quite shameful really."

As the man froze he turned around with wide eyes realizing how it had sounded."I am deeply sorry Ivan-san. I did not mean that you would be one to take advantage of someone like that."

"Is fine. I am used to it, da." Ivan replied with a smile even though it didn't reach his eyes.

Cutting in to try to fix the air of weirdness she said, "Anyway, putting the whole awkwardness that just happened aside, perhaps we could train together today or tomorrow, Kiku. If you would like."

"If you feel up to it. You did fight twice yesterday. But yes I would like that." He said with a smile, disappearing down the hall.


End file.
